For Me, It Wasn't Over
by Relised
Summary: Kurt didn't want to be his dirty little secret anymore, and hey, Puck could understand that. But now Puck has an even bigger dirty secret and he knows he has to do this without Kurt. Purt, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 1**

"Noah!" Kurt moaned, reaching his climax just after the jock. Sighing contently, Kurt pulled out of Puck, still not believing that he was normally the top in the relationship. He cuddled up closer to Puck, placing a kiss at the crook of his secret boyfriend's neck before closing his eyes.

"You're going to have to go soon," Puck said lazily, his voice still shaking slightly. "Ma's going to be home with Sarah soon. She'll ask too many questions."

Kurt felt tears burning his eyes, but he never let them fall. Letting out a huff, he stood and pulled his briefs on, looking around for his pants. Spying them by the door he pulled them on quickly before turning to Puck with an angry look on his face.

"I can't keep doing this. This is the last time."

"Excuse me?" Puck said, raising one eyebrow as he pulled on his boxers.

"It's not going to work, Noah. I'm done," Kurt whispered as he turned and walked away.

"Just tell me this, Hummel," Puck growled, reaching out for his secret lovers arm. "We've been doing this for months and you've never complained. You know what I'm like, but you've never asked me for more. What's changed? Why are you walking away now?"

"Because I can't be your dirty little secret my entire life. I love you, Noah. I just can't do this." With that, Kurt hurried away from Puck, roughly wiping at the tears freely flowing from his eyes. Puck watched him go, knowing Kurt didn't want him to follow.

"Please don't go," Puck whispered, wishing that Kurt could hear him, wishing that it was okay for them to be together, wishing that he wasn't such an asshole to go after him. But Kurt didn't turn around, and Puck was left alone wishing that it was okay for him to cry.

* * *

It had been about a month since Kurt had ended things between them, and Puck was miserable. Although he hadn't been comfortable enough to admit that he was gay-or at least bisexual-to others, he had liked his relationship with Kurt. The smaller boy cared about him a lot and understood him better than his best friend even did. And there was the fact that Kurt was amazing in bed. No one would ever guess that Puck would be a bottom, but hey-he liked it.

Although Puck was upset over the fact that Kurt had left, he understood why. He was afraid of what his mother would say if he admitted to being in a relationship with another man. She had never been very outspoken on her opinion of gays, but Puck was afraid to test her. He didn't want to be kicked out and never be able to see his sister again. So their relationship had been kept secret to keep Puck, and his rep, safe. But that didn't make things easy for Kurt. He had longed to be able to walk down the hall holding his boyfriend's hand; to be able to scream from the rooftops that he was in love with Noah Elijah Puckerman and he didn't care who knew. But that just couldn't happen.

Puck had tried to protect Kurt from Karofsky, but when the boys bullying had grown out of hand, Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy. Once again, Puck understood the reasons but that didn't make Kurt leaving McKinley any easier on him. Their relationship was even more strained at that point, and Kurt would sneak home or Puck would sneak to Westerville so they could spend time together during the week.

As Puck focused more on his relationship- or lack thereof- with Kurt, he suddenly felt nauseous. Without giving any explanation to Mr. McCullough, he fled the science room in search for the nearest bathroom. As soon as he hit the stall, he dropped to his knees and lost the content of his stomach. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Puck had been feeling nauseous for the past few days and was embarrassed to admit that his nipples were crazy sore. Hell, if he was a girl he'd probably think he was pregnant. But that couldn't be true. He was as male as they come. After washing his mouth out, Puck returned to the science room, explaining to Mr. McCullough that he wasn't feeling well and would like to call his mother so he could go home.

* * *

Puck sighed, sitting back on the table at Dr. Norviel's office. He had hoped that his mother would just let him go home and sleep for a while, but Ruth had somehow managed to get him a doctor's appointment at last minute. Puck and his sister Sarah had been going to Dr. Norviel's office for as long as they could remember, and while he could be a douche sometimes, Puck actually kind of liked the guy.

"Good afternoon, Noah," the doctor said quietly as he entered the room. "So you've been feeling sick, huh? What kind of symptoms?"

"Uh…I've been throwing up the past couple days. Like food I absolutely love makes me pretty much projectile vomit everywhere," Puck said, wincing remembering what had happened after he had ate tater tots the day before. "And this is really weird and random, but my nipples hurt like crazy. And I've been tired like all the time lately."

"You're sexually active, right, Noah?" Dr. Norviel asked and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You already know that." Dr. Norviel smiled slightly, nodding.

"Yes, you're right. But Noah, have you been, um, sleeping with anyone of the same sex lately?" the doctor asked as he started blushing. Noah froze, looking at the older man with wild eyes and slowly nodding his head.

"Have you been on the, um, receiving end while you two were having sex?"

Again, Puck nodded his head. Dr. Norviel sighed, standing up and going through the steps to take a sample of blood from Puck's arm. He handed Puck a small cup before giving the teen a small smile.

"I have an idea of what's wrong, Noah. I just have to run a quick test to be sure. Just…just go pee in this cup and we'll talk while we wait for the results." Puck gave the doctor a questioning look before going to the small bathroom across the hall. After doing his business, he returned the sample to the doctor who stuck a small white stick into the cup that looked a lot like a pregnancy test.

"Okay, Noah," Dr. Norviel said, removing his glasses and running a hand over his face. "Here's the thing. There are some gentlemen who have the ability to get pregnant." Puck took a deep breath, feeling like his heart had stopped beating. "Us in the medical profession aren't completely sure how this is possible yet since there has been less than ten male pregnancies to date that we know of. Each of these pregnancies has happened to someone of Jewish decent, so it might be part of your heritage. I'm almost positive that you yourself are pregnant, Noah. We just have to wait for the results to come back."

A million thoughts seemed to run through Puck's head at once. He couldn't be pregnant. He was a man, for one. And he was alone. He was sure his mother wouldn't take this well and Kurt didn't want to be with him anymore. How was he supposed to go through an entire pregnancy and raise a child on his own?

Just as he was sure he was going to drown in despair, a small _ping_ sounded out; the egg timer on the desk going off. Dr. Norviel stood, picking up the test stick from the counter. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, the doctor turned to his patient.

"I'm sorry, Noah. You're pregnant."

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you guys liked it! I tend to flip back and forth from Kurtofsky fics to Purt fics just so I don't get bored. Please review and let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 2**

Puck sat staring at a spot on the wall as his mother gripped his hand tightly in both of hers. Dr. Norviel was explaining the test results to them and what was going to happen now, but Puck couldn't focus on the man's voice. All he could think of was he was screwed. He was pregnant with Kurt's baby; Kurt who didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Now I am going to give you a number of a colleague of mine that I trust, Dr. Potter. He's a much better OBGYN than Dr. Wu and I feel he'll be better at keeping this type of thing quiet, Mrs. Puckerman. I know it's going to be difficult, but in my opinion I believe it will be better to keep Noah's pregnancy quiet. Since there are so few male pregnancies in existence I fear that if this hits the news that someone would take him in for all kinds of experimental testing and we don't want that to happen."

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water in Puck's face. He hadn't even thought of that. He's a freak, this wasn't supposed to happen. Men weren't supposed to get pregnant. They were going to lock him up in some government facility and poke and prod him. Maybe they would take his kid from him. Placing one hand on his stomach, he looked up into his mother's face with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ma?" he sobbed, squeezing her hand.

"Oh baby," she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

Puck spaced out then, not listening to a thing his mother or the doctor said. When they were finally dismissed, he followed his mother out to the parking lot and allowed her to push him gently into the passenger seat. She rounded the car and climbed into the driver side. She didn't say anything until they were on the road. Letting out a deep sigh she turned on him, taking his hand again.

"Why didn't you tell me, Noah?" Ruth said quietly, throwing a quick glance at her son.

"I-I'm not gay, Mom. I like girls still. But I just didn't know what you would say so I never brought it up. I-I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Oh honey, you know I'm always going to love you." Noah sniffled but nodded. He turned so he was looking out the window and away from his mom. "Who is the other father, Noah?" Puck froze, holding his breath.

"He…he broke it off about a month ago, Ma. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm not going to bother him with this."

"Noah…" Ruth said, squeezing her son's hand.

"I'm keeping it, Ma. But I'm not telling him. He's…he's better than this town and he has a good chance of getting out of here. I'm not going to drag him back because my stupid ass can apparently get pregnant. I'll get a job and I'll take care of it without him."

Ruth let out a small sigh but didn't push the subject any longer. Puck didn't say anything as they pulled into the drive. He simply ruffled his sister's hair as he walked past on the way to his room, crawled into his bed and curled in a ball. He was supposed to be a badass but at that moment he was too tired to try.

* * *

Kurt let out a groan as he threw himself onto his dorm room bed. Although it had been his choice to end things with Puck, he wished the jock would try to talk to him. He hadn't heard from Noah since he had walked out and he missed him desperately. A knock came at Kurt's door, causing him to jump. Shaking his head he got up and answered the door to see a smiling Blaine Anderson on the other side.

"Hey you," Blaine said, reaching out to pull Kurt close to his chest.

"He-hey Blaine," Kurt said, trying to sound inviting. Taking a deep breath to try to distract himself, he pulled Blaine into the room, shutting the door behind them. He flung himself at Blaine's lips, catching the Warbler off guard and walked backwards towards the bed. For a moment, Blaine went with it before pulling away abruptly.

"What was that about?" he asked Kurt breathlessly.

"I-I-I don't know," Kurt whispered, equally breathless. "I-I've just been having a bad couple weeks and I just thought this would distract me."

"And did it?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kurt answered honestly. "Actually I feel worse."

"Is this about that guy? What was his name? Noah?" Kurt groaned but nodded his head. "What happened between you two?"

"I-I ended it," Kurt said quietly, looking away ashamed. "I was just some dirty little secret for him and that's not what I wanted to be, Blaine. I wanted to be able to go out in public with him and hold hands and be real boyfriends. But Noah was too busy being 'Puck,' and I just can't compete with that. If he's not ready to be with me in public he can't be with me in private."

Blaine bit his lip as he nodded. He understood what Kurt was saying, but he wasn't sure if he agreed. He had watched how Kurt was getting steadily quieter. In fact he was worried about the younger boy.

"Are…are you sure that's the best idea, Kurt?" Blaine asked, studying Kurt's face.

"Yes. Yeah, this is the best idea. I'm not going to force him to come out if he doesn't want to, Blaine, but I can't keep hiding." Blaine sighed, but didn't argue.

"Let's go get some dinner, okay? I'm buying."

* * *

Puck let out a groan as he stumbled back into Finn's room. He flopped into a bean bag chair on the floor and leaned his head up against the wall. He cursed whoever came up with the term morning sickness. It obviously didn't only happen in the morning.

"I thought you went to the doctor's already?" Finn asked with a confused look. "Why are you still throwing up? What's wrong with you?" Puck sighed, closing his eyes.

"That's…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I uh…Before you jump to conclusions, I'm bisexual."

"I know," Finn said, giving Puck a confused look.

"You kno-? You know what, never mind. Anyway apparently some Jewish guys have the ability to get pregnant. And I'm one of those guys and I've been sleeping with this guy and now I'm…Wow this is the first time I've had to say it out loud. I'm…I'm pregnant."

Finn stared at him for a minute before laughing.

"Funny joke, Puck. But really, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm serious, dude." Puck said, looking desperately at his best friend. Finally realization formed on Finn's face.

"Oh my God," He whispered, his eyes wide as he took a step towards Puck with a hand stretched out to his friends stomach. Puck slapped his hand away with a roll of his eyes.

"You can't feel it yet, Finnegan," he snapped and Finn flinched away, looking embarrassed. "It's not big enough yet, but it's there."

"Who's…who's the other dad?" Finn asked, looking at his best friend worriedly.

"Just…just some guy I was sleeping with," he said, breaking eye contact.

"I know you were sleeping with Kurt," Finn said quietly. Puck froze.

"Wha-? How?"

"I saw you sneaking out his room one night when I got home late from Rachel's. Is the baby his?" Puck groaned, but nodded, cursing himself when tears clouded his vision. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Please don't tell him, Finn. He left me-didn't want to keep sneaking around anymore. And besides-he has a chance to get out of this stupid town and be something big. And I'm just a Lima loser who's going to be stuck here. And I'm okay with that cause I get this kid out of it. But I won't force him to give up his dreams for my stupid slutty ass."

Finn wanted to argue; wanted to tell Puck that he wasn't a Lima Loser and that Kurt would want to be a part of this baby's life. But the broken look on Puck's face stopped him.

"Of course, man. I won't tell him now. But you've got me, you know that right? I'll be with you every step of the way through this. You're my best friend. I won't let you down." The two boy's held each other tight, taking comfort in each other. But Puck couldn't help but wish that Kurt was here, holding him just like this.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 3**

Puck fidgeted in his seat of the OBGYN waiting room. Ruth reached up and started rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure it's going to be okay," she whispered and he swallowed thickly before nodding. Just when he was sure he was going to go crazy, a door opened to revel a nurse holding a chart.

"Noah Puckerman?" She asked quietly, and Puck quickly hauled himself to his feet. Puck and his mother followed the nurse down the hallway. He stood on the scale she gestured to and watched as she marked his weight down on his chart. Upon entering the room, she took his vitals before pulling up a tape measure. He sighed slightly as he lifted his arms so she could measure his still flat stomach. When she was all done, she gave him a small smile and patted him on the knee.

"Dr. Potter will be in in a couple minutes, sweetie." With that, she took her leave.

"Well that was embarrassing," Puck mumbled and Ruth let out a small snort before rolling her eyes.

"You're just getting started, baby. Just be thankful that I'm pretty sure they aren't going to check you _down there_." Puck could feel his cheeks getting red and Ruth just simply laughed at him. About that time a small knock came at the door and the Puckerman's looked up to see a tall light haired man standing at the door.

"You must be Noah," he said with a small smile on his face. Puck nodded and the man held out a hand to shake. "I'm Dr. Potter and I'll be taking over your case." He turned and introduced himself to Ruth before sitting on a rolling stool.

"Dr. Norviel suggested me because he thought I was competent for the job, but he wasn't aware that I have actually handled two other male pregnancies before. I used to live in LA and worked with two different men who aren't marked down in the medical history books. I can't say I'm an expert but I'm a little more comfortable than others. And I pretty sure that's proof that I can keep a secret." Dr. Potter smiled and Noah let out a sigh of relief. "Now, are there any specific questions you have before we get started?"

Puck shifted slightly, biting his lip. Finally he looked up, nodding his head.

"How…how is the kid going to come out?" He asked, furrowing his brow. Dr. Potter simply smiled.

"Good question, Noah! We will remove the baby through c-section." The doctor stepped forward, pushing Puck back on the table. He hovered a hand over a spot low on the left side of Puck's stomach. "The baby is right here. Since you don't have a uterus, it's kind of moving your organs around so it can attach itself to the abdomen wall. Your blood line is also being rerouted so the baby can get it's nutrients from you. When it comes time to have the baby, you'll go into labor just like a woman-you'll feel the contractions and have your water break and all that. But once you get to the hospital, we'll take you into surgery and make a small incision right along here- "he ran his finger over the same area on Puck's stomach- "and pull the baby out."

Puck nodded as his mother leaned forward to talk to the doctor.

"Are there a lot of risks with this pregnancy?" She asked and Dr. Potter sighed, laying Puck's chart down as the teen sat back up.

"Yes, there are. Because the baby is rerouting your blood line, any hard jarring of your body could cause you to start bleeding internally and lead to you losing the baby and maybe even your life. The chance of miscarriage is very high, Noah, so you need to be very careful. No blows to the stomach, no falls, nothing like that, okay?" Puck's face showed a worried look but he nodded again. "I'm going to have you come in at least once a month so I can give you an ultrasound to check for bleeding. Once you get to about 6 months I'm going to change it to once every two weeks, okay? With the constant check at the end I'll hopefully be able to tell if you are going to go into labor early. But if everything goes well you should be having this baby in May."

Puck took in all the information, feeling his head start to pound. Dr. Potter put on a pair of gloves, rolling his chair close to the table.

"Okay, just want to check a few things. Right now that baby is still too small to see or hear anything on the ultrasound so that will have to wait until next month." He listened to Puck's heartbeat and put the stethoscope against his stomach and listened. He prodded gently on the teen's stomach, not pressing hard over where the baby was. "Everything looks good for now. I'm going to start you on some prenatal vitamins and give you some reading material. I'll see you next month, Noah." Puck followed his mother out of the office, wondering how he would handle it if he lost his baby.

* * *

Puck was asleep on the Hummel-Hudson's couch when Kurt came home for the weekend. Finn and Puck had gone down to Kurt's room to use his awesome entertainment system, and Finn had managed to get Puck to play a few games before he claimed he was just too exhausted. When Kurt walked into the room, Finn was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, still playing intently. Puck, however, was sprawled on his back on the couch, one arm over his eyes and one hand resting on his stomach. His mouth was moving like he was talking, but Kurt couldn't make out anything he said.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly to his step-brother. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Not yet," Finn answered, pausing his game so he could look at Kurt. "We were kind of waiting on you, since you know, you can cook."

Kurt rolled his eyes before entering his closet. He returned shortly after in a t-shirt that he would never be caught dead in out in public. "Fine, I'm going to go start making something. Wake him up soon, okay?"

As Kurt worked in the kitchen, he worried about Noah. Although half of his face was covered with one hand, the jock looked tired. He wondered if he could get Noah alone so they could talk, but thought better of it. He had pushed the jock away; he wasn't going to drag him back in.

He worked diligently, quickly finishing a meal of chicken parmesan, garlic bread, and salad. Kurt stood at the top of the stairs, calling the jocks up to get dinner. His father and Finn's mother were having date night so the teens were on their own. Finn entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Smells awesome man!" He said, clapping Kurt on the back. Finn turned to say something to Puck but frowned when he took in his friend's appearance. Puck looked slightly green and swayed slightly on his feet. He clapped a hand over his mouth before turning and running to the downstairs bathroom. From where Kurt and Finn stood in the kitchen they could still hear him vomiting.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked nervously, taking a step towards the bathroom. Finn sighed, but grabbed his brother's arm to stop him.

"He'll be fine. He's had some kind of stomach flu lately. The doctor said he's pretty much fought it off but some smells I guess are still getting to him."

Kurt furrowed his brow but didn't say anything. Puck stuck his head into the kitchen, mumbling quickly that he was going to go lay down again before fleeing the room quickly. Kurt and Finn ate in silence but Kurt could tell that Finn knew something from the guilty look on his face. He wanted to ask but didn't want to push so he just stood and started putting the leftovers away.

Later that night, after Kurt had finally beat Finn at Mario Kart, the quarterback fell asleep on the floor next to the couch in Kurt's room. Puck was still asleep on said couch. After finishing his moisturizing routine, Kurt went upstairs and grabbed a small paper plate and put several crackers on it and grabbed a bottle of water before going back downstairs. He placed the plate and bottle on the end table next to the couch, just in case Puck woke up hungry.

Kurt sat on the foot of his bed and watched the running back sleep. Puck had this blissful innocence look on his face, and Kurt was glad to see that he was sleeping peacefully despite the fact that his face was pale. His brow would furrow every once and a while, and Kurt thought he heard his name on the other boy's lips. Puck's left arm was still curled protectively around his stomach and as Kurt turned the lights out he wondered if maybe the boy had a stomach ache.

* * *

Puck woke up around two in the morning. He groaned slightly as he stretched his stiff muscles and rolled his eyes when his stomach growled. Chicken parmesan was his favorite meal and the damn kid wouldn't even let him enjoy it. He wondered if he could sneak some food from the kitchen when he saw the plate next to the couch. He smiled slightly knowing one thing:

Even if Kurt wouldn't talk to him, Puck was pretty sure the smaller boy still loved him.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it! Please review. I'm going to Connor's tomorrow night so I probably won't be able to update until Tuesday. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 4**

Puck groaned as the bell over the door at Sheets and Things rang. Because of the baby, he had had to quit football, along with basketball and baseball, and had to take his job at Sheets and Things back for a few months. He figured he could make as much money as possible until he started to show. His mother and Dr. Potter were still working out the details of keeping him home from school once he did start showing, but Puck couldn't be worried about helping.

He leaned against the counter, running a hand over his tired face. The morning-ha, what a joke how about all the time-sickness was still coming and even though he was starving, almost every time he ate he just ended up throwing it all back up. Dr. Potter said that once he passed his first trimester-about a month from now-the morning sickness should let up a bit. Puck wasn't sure he could wait that long.

He looked over to the door, letting out a gasp when he saw who was walking in. Kurt stood there smiling at a boy in a Dalton uniform. When the Dalton boy turned, Puck saw it was Blake? Bland? Blaine! That's what his name was. He had met the boy once when he had snuck to Westerville to see Kurt and the dude had always been pretty cool about Kurt and Puck's situation, which made Puck happy. It was easier to sneak into Dalton to mess around since Blaine said he'd never tell.

Kurt and Puck's secret relationship had been going on for about four months when that situation with Karofsky had gotten out of hand. Puck had begged Kurt not to transfer, promising to keep him safe from the jock who was determined to make his life a living hell. Kurt would always point out that Puck couldn't do much without getting sent back to juvie, but Puck never gave up. The week after Kurt had left, Puck had been miserable. He had moped around for days and even got in a fight with Karofsky. That was the first time Kurt had snuck home; throwing rocks at Puck's window until the boy came downstairs to let him in. This became a routine; Puck sneaking to Dalton and getting inside through the side door that contained the stairs leading to Kurt's room or Kurt sneaking home and throwing rocks at Puck's window. Had their relationship not been a major secret all the sneaking around might have been romantic.

"Jeff spilt punch all over my sheets last night," Blaine said, shaking his head as he laughed. "Surprisingly he hadn't even been drinking. That boy has way too much energy and way too little coordination."

"So we just need to get you new sheets?" Kurt said with a grin.

"Yup. Jeff said he'd reimburse me for them and that I didn't have to go cheap. So off to the good stuff!" Puck watched as the two Warblers walked off, giggling to each other. He wondered if Kurt was dating Blaine. He hoped not; how could Kurt just move on so quick? They had been "together" for close to eight months. There was no way the boy could just forget Puck after all of that, right?

"That's Puck, isn't it?" Blaine whispered as he and Kurt eyed the wall of sheets in front of them.

"Don't be stupid, Blaine," Kurt said with an irritated growl. "Puck's at football practice. He hasn't worked here since the beginning of last year."  
Kurt turned around to see who Blaine had pointed out with every intention of pointing out every difference between the man and his former lover. But when he spotted the man, he gasped.

"Oh my Gaga, that's Puck," he whispered, his eyes wide as he turned back to Blaine.

"Told you so," Blaine mumbled with a roll of his eyes, but Kurt wasn't paying attention.

"Umm, I'll be right back…" the teen whispered before walking away.

"But what about my sheets?" Blaine called out, but Kurt simply waved him off.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly, stepping up behind Puck. "How are you?" Puck jumped, turning around to look at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, fine," Puck said, shifting awkwardly.

"Since when do you work here again? Shouldn't you be at football?" Puck sighed, looking away from Kurt's expectant face.

"I-I had to quit. Apparently I have this, um, weird stomach disorder thing." Kurt's eyes grew wide and Puck frantically shook his head. "It's not a big deal, like it's not deadly or anything." _'I hope,_' he whispered to himself.

"So…so what's going to happen?" Kurt asked, reaching a hand out for Puck's arm but stopping himself half way there. He let his arm drop back down to his side, clearing his throat.

"I, uh, I'm probably going to have to have surgery," Puck said, smiling on the inside when he realized that he technically didn't lie. "And lots of doctor's appointments and all that kind of stuff. It's just not safe to, um, play football or sports and stuff. And besides, I need the money. The pool cleaning business doesn't do much during the winter."

"Oh," Kurt said awkwardly, looking back to where Blaine was comparing two different sets of sheets. "I, uh, how have you been?"

"Don't," Puck growled, turning to walk away. "Don't make this any harder on either of us than it has to be. You wanted out, you're out. That's it. No need to pretend that you liked me outside the bedroom."

"Puck, I-"

"Just forget it, Kurt. Hope you're happy with Bland."

"My names, Blaine, thanks," Blaine said rolling his eyes as he came to stand beside Kurt. Puck just huffed before taking off towards the bathroom, letting Mr. Shuester's ex now he didn't feel well before he did.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, turning to a miserable looking Kurt.

"I don't want to talk about it. Get those ones," Kurt said, pointing to a package of silky sheets in Blaine's hand.

* * *

Puck once again found himself sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Potter's office with his mother. He was in his third month and the doctor claimed that the morning sickness should be dying down now. He also said that they'd be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today.

"Noah?" A smiling nurse said from the door and the Puckerman's followed her down the hall. Puck went through the steps of getting his weight and vitals taken and his stomach measured. Although his stomach still looked flat, Puck was pretty sure his six-pack abs were becoming less defined. He was pretty sure he'd be showing soon and wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that.

"Good afternoon, Noah, Mrs. Puckerman!" Dr. Potter exclaimed as he walked into the examination room. "How have you been feeling, Noah?"

"Still throwing up all the time," Puck mumbled, one hand laying one his stomach where he knew the baby was growing.

"I can't say it'll disappear entirely, but it should cut back now that you've hit your third month." The doctor stepped closer to Puck, listening to his heart and stomach using his stethoscope. He gently pushed on Puck's shoulders, causing him to lay back as he pulled the ultrasound machine up close to the table.

"How about we check on that baby of yours?" Dr. Potter asked with a smile. Puck just nodded, suddenly nervous. He lifted his shirt up, his jeans already low enough on his hips to be out of the way.

"This is going to be cold," the doctor warned, squirting a clear gel onto Puck's stomach. Puck tensed up, letting out a shuttering breath as the cold seeped into his body for a moment. Dr. Potter chuckled as he flipped on the machine and touched a weird baton on top of the gel. After a few seconds, a loud _whooshing_ sound filled the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat, Noah," Dr. Potter said quietly. "And right here?" the man pointed out a small pea sized blob on the screen-"That's your baby." Puck felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched the screen, his mother squeezing his hand tightly. He roughly brushed the tears away from his eyes, sniffing uncomfortably.

"Stupid baby hormones," he whispered, and Ruth laughed as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

"That's my grandbaby," she said with a sad smile, and for the first time Puck was glad that he was pregnant because he wasn't the only one getting something out of this. True, he got to keep a part of Kurt, but his mother was getting a grandchild that she could actually hold. She had been excited about Beth, but had never had the chance to meet her before she had been adopted by Rachel's mother. Puck wasn't going to let her down like that again.

"I love you, Ma," Puck whispered as Dr. Potter whipped the gel off of his stomach and printed out a copy of the ultrasound for the family to keep. Ruth smiled down at her son, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

"Finn! Finn dude you got to see this!" Puck called through the Hummel-Hudson house. He grinned at Carole, who had let him into the house, and headed for the stairs. Kurt stuck his head out of his room but rolled his eyes when he saw it was Puck. He was still a little bitter about what the former jock had said to him at Sheets and Things and didn't want to even see the boy, let alone talk to him. Puck paused for a moment when he saw Kurt, but kept walking towards Finn's room.

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed with a large smile on his face as he shut the door behind him. "Look!" He held out the copy of the ultrasound Dr. Potter had given him, the huge smile on his face getting impossibly bigger.

"Is that?" Finn asked, jumping off his bed to get a closer look. Puck nodded shoving the picture into his best friends face.

"That's my baby," he said quietly, keeping in mind that the rest of Puck's family was home.

"Wow," Finn breathed out, a goofy grin forming on his face. "Are you showing yet?"

Puck bit his lip as he lifted his shirt up, shaking his head slightly. "No, but my abs are kind of loosening up, so probably soon." He took the picture back from Finn, sitting on the foot of the bed and running a finger over it gently as he smiled.

"I know you don't want to, Puck," Finn started out quietly, moving to sit next to his best friend. "But I really think you should tell Kurt. He's big on family and I know he wants to have a big one when he gets older. He wouldn't just throw you and this kid away, you know?" Puck sighed, clearing his throat awkwardly when his damn baby hormones acted up and caused his eyes to fill with tears again.

"I know you think I'm being stupid about this," Puck whispered, keeping his gaze low. "I mean, you and I-hell even Kurt-know what it's like growing up with only one parent and I must be pretty selfish to bring that on my own kid. But I care about Kurt. I care about him a lot. He's better than me, than this school, and this stupid town. The likely hood of me making it out of here now that I'll have this kid is slim. And I know if I told him he'd stay with me, at least for the baby's sake. I'm not going to force him to stay in Lima the rest of his life. He's miserable already; imagine how he'll be when we're 30? I just can't do that to someone I lo-like that much."

Finn caught the slip and smiled at his best friend slightly. Reaching out and patting Puck on the shoulder he sighed.

"Just because you got knocked up at seventeen doesn't mean you have to get stuck in Lima. I mean I bet you can get all kinds of scholarships for being a daddy at such a young age. Or would you be the mommy? Ow!" Finn huffed, glaring halfheartedly at his best friend who had just cracked him upside the head. "I was joking! Jeeze. But as I was saying, you can get awesome scholarships and get a good paying job. You could get you and Kurt and this baby out of this stupid town where you know no one is ever going to accept you. You'll just have to work at it." Puck sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor. He clapped Finn on the back before standing up and making his way to the door. Half in the hallway, he turned back to Finn.

"I'll think about it man," Puck said. "Just…just don't tell Kurt until I figure something out, okay?" He made his way down the stairs as Kurt left his room. With a confused look, the Warbler walked into his brother's room.

"Tell me what?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

"Kurt! Uh…uh he didn't want me to tell you that he missed you! But he's trying to move on and didn't, uh, want you to feel bad or something! So, uh, pretend you didn't hear that!" Finn said quickly, his eyes wide and frantic.

"Oh," Kurt said with a defeated look. He sighed before leaving the room, not bothering to tell Finn that he missed Puck, too.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you liked it! Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 5**

Kurt sighed as he walked through Macy's to get to the main mall, Finn trailing along behind him. The boys were on a mission to find some kind of jewelry for Burt to give Carole for her birthday and Kurt couldn't find anything he liked. As they were passing the baby section, almost to the main entrance to the mall, Finn stopped.

"Oh my gosh!" Finn exclaimed, holding up a little green onesie with a football, helmet and number twenty on it. "This would be perfect for-" Finn cut off, his eyes going wide when he realized he was with Kurt.

"Who do you know that's having a baby?" Kurt asked unimpressed. Finn bit his lip and Kurt could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

"My, um, cousin, uh cousin's, cousin's girlfriend!" Finn said, furrowing his eyebrows in hope that Kurt believed him. "Yeah! She's, uh, having a boy! Boy's like football!" Kurt stared at his brother for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Thank Gaga that Quinn's baby wasn't yours," he mumbled before leading the way out of the store. Finn squawked as if offended before running after his brother.

* * *

Puck closed his eyes as the choir room began to spin. His head was pounded and he was dizzy. Although he had been able to eat more lately, the night before had been a particularly bad night and his stomach kept alternating between cramping and growling.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands together. "Let's run through out set list for Sectionals!"

Puck sighed before hauling himself to his feet. He moved to stand behind Mercedes as they started singing a Fall Out Boy mash up with some song that Puck couldn't remember what it was called. He spun around, grabbing Mercedes hand to pull her into the next move when his world tilted. Puck fell off the edge of the riser, landing flat on his back with a groan.

"Puck?" Mercedes asked worriedly, bending down next to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked, moving closer to his best friend. Just as Puck was going to brush them off, claiming he was fine, a sharp pain made its way through his body, causing him to whimper.

"No," he whispered, both in answer to Finn's question and in disbelief. He couldn't lose his baby, not when it was all that he had left of Kurt. "Please, Finn." He moaned, his hands wrapping around his middle. Finn understood immediately, something that he was quite proud of considering the fact that he was normally slow on the uptake.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? I can't really explain what's exactly wrong, but we need to get him to a hospital. Like now." Puck chocked back a sob as another cramp made its way through his body. Mr. Shue furrowed his brow but pulled out his cell phone, calling for an ambulance. The paramedics showed up within five minutes, and began checking Puck over. Mr. Shue ushered all of the students out except Finn, who apparently understood what was wrong.

After everyone else was gone, Finn grabbed Puck's book bag, looking through it until he found the paper from Dr. Potter.

"Um, sir?" Finn said quietly, walking up to one of the paramedics who was trying to get Puck's hands away from his body. "You're not going to believe me, but he's pregnant." The paramedic turned to look at him with an annoyed look on his face but Finn just shoved the papers in the man's face. "They're from Dr. Lucas Potter, I swear they're real. You can call him! Just don't let my friend lose his baby!"

There paramedic squinted down at the paper, reading through the information. His eyes widened as he realized that Finn was telling the truth. He turned to his partner telling him that they had to hurry. The two men quickly helped Puck onto a stretcher, one man placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The two men quickly pulled the stretcher into a standing position and pushed Puck out of the room, Finn trailing closely behind.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Puck moaned, his hands going back down to grip his stomach.

"Step on it, Jimmy!" The paramedic said as soon as they had the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. "My name is Alex, can you tell me what your name is?" Alex went through the standard steps for anyone conscious as he quickly fit an IV into Puck's left arm. The ambulance pulled up to the door, Jimmy jumping out to help Alex get the stretcher out and on its way inside.

"Finn?" Someone asked and the quarterback looked up to see Dr. Lopez, Santana's father standing in front of him.

"Please help him, Mr. Lopez," Finn said quietly, watching as his best friend was transferred to a different stretcher and rolled towards the elevator. Dr. Lopez looked over Puck's chart and the papers from Dr. Potter's office. He swore before looking up at Finn.

"I'll do my best, son. Just try and get a hold of Ruth, okay?" With that, he turned and followed the nurses pushing Puck away.

"Shit," Finn mumbled as he walked towards the elevator to find the surgery waiting room. He pulled out his phone, seeing that he had texts from each of his gleemates. He sighed before calling Puck's mom.

"Mrs. Puckerman?"

* * *

Kurt left out a huff of annoyance as he checked the time on his iPhone again. Finn was supposed to meet him and Blaine at Breadstix at 5:30 and it was almost 6:30 now.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Blaine said gently, biting into his sixth breadstick of the night.

"A reason for being an hour late and not answering texts or phone calls? Yeah, right. He just forgot. And I'm going to kill him when I get home," Kurt growled, picking his phone up again. Finn picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He mumbled quietly and Kurt felt his blood boil for a moment.

"Finnegan Patrick Hudson! Where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet Blaine and me an hour ago! Is this about me? About that stupid crush? Because you're my brother now-it doesn't matter. You can at least give me an excuse if you're just going to ditch out on me!" Kurt stood up to walk outside so he could continue his conversation with Finn without the prying eyes. Just as he stood, Finn let out a shuttering breath.

"Puck's in the hospital, Kurt." Kurt felt his knees go weak and he sunk back into his seat. His eyes immediately filled with tears and Blaine reached out for his hand. "Something…something happened at Glee and he fell and he's been in surgery for hours and they aren't telling us much. That's why I couldn't meet you and your precious Bland. Because my best friend-you know? The guy you just threw away?-could be dying and there's nothing I can do about it. So think about someone other than yourself for once, okay?"

"I-I-where is he?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice almost sounding like a whimper.

"Lima Memorial," Finn said, letting out a sigh. "Just…just get here, okay?" Kurt hung up his phone, throwing some money on the table to cover the breadsticks he and Blaine had already ate. He stumbled to the parking lot, Blaine close behind. The shorter boy caught Kurt just before he fell at his car.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked gently, his hands perched at Kurt's hips.

"N-n-no-Noah." He whimpered, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"What about him?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hospital. Lima Memorial." That was all Kurt said before Blaine pried the keys of the Navigator out of his hands and pushed him towards the passenger seat. Throwing a quick glance at Kurt before they pulled out of the parking lot, Blaine sighed. '_This guy better be okay, 'cause I'm pretty sure Kurt can't handle being without him much longer…_'

* * *

_**AN**__: I know. I'm evil. I'll try to update some more either tonight or tomorrow night. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 6**

Finn sat with his head against the wall, staring at the swinging door and waiting for Dr. Lopez to come back with some kind of news. Ruth sat next to him, holding his hand. Santana had showed up at the hospital an hour before, giving Finn a questioning look but not voicing her concerns.

A scuffle could be heard at the end of the hall and Finn looked up to see Blaine practically wrestling Kurt towards the waiting room. Kurt's face was scrunched up and fat tear drops were running down his cheeks.

"What if he's dead? I can't be here! Please Blaine, I can't!" Kurt turned to run again but Blaine grabbed his shoulders, holding him still.

"Suck it up!" The Warbler growled in Kurt's ear, shaking him slightly. "You miss him, I know you do. And you said Finn said that Noah missed you, too. If something is seriously wrong then he's going to need you. Now get your ass in there and sit with your brother." Kurt swallowed thickly before nodding. He walked into the waiting room, giving Finn a strained look. The quarterback stoop up and pulled his stepbrother into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Finn whispered into his brother's hair.

"I'm sorry I've had my head up my ass lately," Kurt whispered back. The two boys sate down, Mrs. Puckerman giving them a small smile. The group sat in silence for another half an before Dr. Lopez came through the swinging doors, wiping the sweat from his brow as he gave the group a smile.

"Ruth? Finn? Can I talk to you for a moment? The pair stood, following Dr. Lopez a little way down the hallway. "Both Noah and the baby made it. The baby is pretty small though, smaller than it should be. Dr. Potter will be here tomorrow to talk to you all, but Noah will probably have to go on bed rest until it's time for the baby to be born." Finn let out a sigh of relief as Ruth hugged Dr. Lopez.

"Thank you, Frank," she whispered. She brushed the hair out of her face as she pulled back, smiling slightly. "When can we see him?"

"We're preparing a room upstairs for him and getting a discrete fetal monitor so we can watch the baby and his friends who don't know can still visit. Give us about 45 minutes."

"Thank you so much, Frank," Ruth said again.

"That kid of yours is stubborn, Ruthie. And it looks like your grandbaby will be, too." With that, he took his leave, patting Finn on the back as he passed. Ruth and Finn walked back to the waiting room. Kurt and Santana looked at them with worried expressions.

"He'll be fine," Ruth said with a smile. Santana let out a sigh of relief while Kurt burst into tears. Ruth raised an eyebrow at him, turning to Finn.

"Long story," the quarterback chuckled, pulling his brother in for a hug.

* * *

Kurt stood outside Noah's room, trying to work up the courage to go inside. Almost everyone but Ruth had left for the evening, promising to come back the next day. Ruth had said something about needing to go check on Sarah, and Kurt thought that would be the perfect time.

"Mrs. Puckerman?" he asked gently from the door. Ruth jumped slightly, appearing to have dozed off.

"Kurt, honey," she said with a bashful smile and Kurt was reminded of the lady he knew before his mother died and Mr. Puckerman left. "What is it?"

"I-I know you haven't checked on Sarah yet, and I wanted you to know that I'll sit with Noah for a while if you need me too." Ruth studied his face for a moment, and something clicked in her eyes. Somehow, she just knew that this was the other father of her grandchild, even if Kurt himself didn't know. She yawned slightly, pushing herself out of her chair. She squeezed Puck's hand one last time before picking up her purse and walking towards the door.

"Thank you," she whispered, knowing the boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. After she left, Kurt sat in her abandoned chair, hesitating before reaching his hand out for Noah's. The jock looked pale, dark circles under his eyes and oxygen tubes in his nose. There were wires coming from under his shirt and blankets, but Kurt didn't know what the lead to. After about ten minutes of just watching Noah, the boy on the bed began to shift. His eyes moved slightly, finally locking on Kurt's.

" 'Urt," he slurred, still half high from the anesthetic.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me Noah Puckerman?" Noah swallowed thickly, his arm going to reach for his stomach. He flinched when he placed pressure on staples he didn't even know he had and an important thought entered his mind: the baby.

"The baby?" He asked Kurt, not remembering that Kurt had no idea about the baby growing in his stomach. Kurt's brow furrowed, worry clouding his eyes. Had Puck hit his head when he fell? Beth had been out of his life for over six months now, why would he be asking about her now?

"Noah, sweetie, the babies gone," he said gently, hoping that this was all a joke. "Remember, she's not here anymore."

"She?" Puck whispered back, sobbing slightly when he realized he'd lost not one but two little girls.

"Yes, she," Kurt said, cocking his head to the side. "Are you feeling okay, Noah?"

"Just wanna sleep," he murmured, and then his head was turning away from Kurt and his breathing evened out.

* * *

Kurt found Finn in the hall, the taller boy haven going home and taken a quick shower. Kurt bit his lip as he looked up at his brother's face.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, worried.

"Did…did Noah hit his head when he fell?" Kurt asked quietly. Finn looked at him confused before shaking his head. "Well he was asking about Beth…Kept asking me about the baby. I told him the baby was gone and he just got all sad. It's like he doesn't remember giving up Beth last spring."  
"Shit," Finn hissed, running a hand through his hair. "Um, Kurt? Come sit down, I have something to tell you."

The two boys walked to the waiting room, Kurt staring at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Look, I promised not to say anything until Puck did, but it's gotten a little out of hand. Apparently some Jewish men can…can get pregnant. Puck's one of those men. He's pregnant with your baby, Kurt. That's why he's here-he fell and almost lost the baby."

Kurt's jaw dropped, his head reeling. He had read about these Jewish male pregnancies in a medical dictionary at Dalton. It had had rare facts and pictures of the men with swollen bellies. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a father and his child almost died.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Kurt squeezed, tears filling his eyes.

"He didn't want to hold you back," Finn said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You have a real chance to get out of here and he said he wasn't going to take that from you. Seems to think he doesn't deserve to be happy. After you decided to end things, I think this kid was the only thing keeping him going.

"I, uh…How long?" Kurt asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Finn looked like he was counting silently in his head.

"Almost five months. Dr. Potter-that's the doctor in charge of making sure everything goes right-and Ruth were going to pull him out of school in a couple weeks when he actually hit five months since there was no way they could keep this hidden once he really starts showing. Guess they'll have to start early." Kurt bit his lip as he turned away, walking back towards Puck's room. Sitting down in front of the boy who looked like he was more awake and out of the drug induced daze, Kurt reached out and grabbed Noah's hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier, Noah," He whispered, and Puck shuddered slightly as tears fell down his face. "I didn't know…didn't know about the baby. _Our_ baby. I thought you were talking about Beth. Our baby's fine, it's going to be just fine. And I'm here. For both you and it. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_**AN:**__ Hope you liked it! Please review! If anything doesn't make sense, I blame the fact that I'm sick and have a slight fever. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 7**

Kurt sat hugging his knees as he watched Puck sleep. The taller boy had fallen asleep shortly after Kurt had told him he knew; the pregnant boy was still exhausted from his surgery and crying as hard as he was did nothing to help the situation. Now that Kurt knew about the baby, he could easily see the small bump not completely hidden by the blanket.

Kurt sighed, resting his head on his knees. He knew he needed to go tell his father about the baby. He needed to have some kind of game plan for his life. He needed to find a job, save money to raise this child that he was never going to let go. Without thinking, Kurt reached a hand out, gently laying it on the bump, forgetting all about the staples that currently lined Puck's stomach.

"Ow! Shit, ow!" Puck growled, his eyes snapping opening. His voice was filled with panic, as if he was worried that something was wrong with the baby again. When he saw it was Kurt, however, he simply sighed. "Hey."

"I'm sorry! I forgot you had staples. I just wanted to feel the baby; I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kurt rambled, his cheeks going red. Puck gave him a small smile, pressing the button for more painkillers.

"It's fine. It was an accident," the former running back whispered, his eyes locked with Kurt's. "So…"

"So…" Kurt answered, not sure where to start this conversation.

"So you know about Babe," Puck whispered. "Wh-"

"Time out, you refer to our child as 'Babe?' As in the little pig that thinks he's a dog?" Kurt said, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What? No! I'm not referring to our kid as a pig. I just meant like babe, short for baby. I just started doing it lately, I never thought of that movie…" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Anyway. What are your plans now that you know?"

Kurt sat back, watching as Puck shifted uncomfortably. The usually so confident boy looked so scared and weak that Kurt wanted nothing more to reach out and hug him. Instead, he reached out and took Puck's hand, pulling it away from where he had his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Well, now that I know about Babe," Kurt started with a small grin. Puck couldn't help but grin back, knowing that his nickname was apparently going to stick. "I want to be involved. I want to be here for both of you. I…I missed you, Noah. I missed you every day since I walked away and this is the sign I needed to come back. I want to be a father with you."

"You walked away from me," Puck said quietly, dropping his eyes down to his and Kurt's conjoined hands. "I know I didn't make things easy and I know that you hated keeping this a secret. But I still needed you and you just walked away."

"I know," Kurt whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "And I regret it all the time. I thought that giving you an ultimatum would make me feel better; either you come out or I leave. But I just felt worse. I know it's going to take a while for you to forgive me, but I want to try. Please, Noah. I want to be there for you and Babe."

Puck bit his lip, before nodding slightly. "I don't forgive you yet," he whispered. "But I guess we can try." Kurt let out a sigh of relief, smiling slightly.

"So now, I'm going to find a job so we can save some more money for Babe. And I might talk to Dad about transferring back to McKinley. Dalton's great and everything, but I don't like being that far away from you. Especially since you can't come sneak up and see me." Puck shut his eyes, worrying lip between his teeth.

"This is why I didn't tell you," he whispered miserably. "I don't want you to give things up for me, Kurt. You can get out of Lima! You have a chance to make something of your life! I got knocked up at seventeen. I'm done. I'm not getting out of here; I'm not going to have a better life. I never really deserved one, anyway, I guess. I'm not going to drag you down with me!" Puck breathed in a shuddering breath, fat tear drops falling down his face. Kurt squeezed his hand tighter.

"You really believe that, don't you?" He asked, and Puck just shrugged his shoulders. "You deserve a good life, Noah. You more than anyone I know. Just because you're going to have a baby so young doesn't mean you can't get out of this stupid town. You'll just have to work hard. We both will. And we'll both get out of here together and raise this baby to be a smart, happy, loved child, you hear me? We're going to get out of here."

As Kurt spoke, the tears running down Puck's face increased in intensity. His lower lip started to quiver and all of a sudden he was sobbing. Kurt jumped up from his chair, gently sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the crying boy into his arms. He rocked back and forth, one hand running through Puck's mohawk.

"It's okay. Shh, everything's going to be okay. You'll see, we'll get through this. I know, sh, you're okay."

"It's not fair," Puck mumbled in Kurt's ear, and Kurt couldn't help but agree. While he wouldn't trade this baby for anything now that he knew about it, Kurt couldn't help but think that it was just Puck's luck that something like this would happen to him.

"Just sleep, Noah. It's all going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

Kurt shifted slightly, standing in front of his father, Carole and Blaine. Finn sat on the couch, a small smirk on his face as he watched his little brother's discomfort.

"I, uh, have something to tell you guys," Kurt began slowly, glaring at Finn. "I've…I've kind of been seeing Noah-I mean Puck- for a while. Since, like, the beginning of last school year? I, um, I like him a lot. And, um, apparently some Jewish men can get pregnant and Noah's one of them. He's…He's pregnant with my baby. That's why he's in the hospital, they had to save my baby." Kurt cut off, staring at his feet.

Finally he looked up, taking in everyone's expressions. Blaine's shifted from confusion to glee, obviously excited about Kurt having a baby. Carole looked slightly shocked, disappointed, but still excited. Kurt's father, however, just stared blankly ahead.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked quietly, taking a small step towards Burt.

"You know, when you told me you were gay, I thought we'd never have this conversation. I thought I'd never have to worry about you knocking some girl up while you were in high school. Figures things wouldn't be that easy," Burt grumbled, taking his hat off so he could rub his bald head. "So what now?" He asked, staring at his son.

"I'm going to get a job, save some money to help out with the baby. We're going to work hard, try to get out of here. You know this town isn't exactly gay friendly; imagine a baby born to two men."

"So you're going to keep it?" Carole asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a small smile, rolling his eyes at his step mother. "You're going to be a grandma, Carole. And this time, it's not Finn's fault." Carole laughed before standing and pulling her stepson into a hug. Finn and Blaine joined shortly after. Kurt hugged back, but kept his eyes locked on his father. Once Kurt was finally released from the tight hugs, he took a tentative step towards Burt.

"Daddy?" He asked again, his brow furrowing in worry. Burt looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a granddaddy," he whispered, before standing up and pulling Kurt into a hug. He swung the boy off his feet, letting out a whoop as he spun him in a circle. Putting Kurt back on the ground, he gave his son a stern look. "Not that I like you having a baby at seventeen. But at least you're not pregnant!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, glad that his family had taken everything so well.

* * *

Puck shifted on his bed, wishing he could stand up and stretch but he knew that Dr. Lopez, his mother, and Kurt would have his head if he got out of bed. His mother was at work, his sister at school, Kurt at Dalton for a few days, and Puck was so bored he was sure he was going insane. Just as he was about ready to scream from boredom, a small knock came from the door. He looked up to see Santana and Quinn, both clad in their Cheerios uniform.

"Hey," he said quietly, internally panicking. "Wh…what's up guys?"

"You know my dad can't tell us what' wrong with you. Doctor-Patient confidentiality and all that stuff. But that bump on your stomach looks familiar, Puckerman, and you're going to tell us what's going on." Puck swallowed thickly, looking at his two ex-girlfriends.

"I-uh-you saw? How did you? I mean I thought I'd hid. Oh God, does that mean everyone knows? Oh shit."

"Noah," Quinn said quietly, sitting down next to him. "Calm down. No one knows. In fact, Santana and I didn't even know."

"Well your freak out kind of confirmed it," Santana said with a shrug, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now, calm down or you're going to hurt the baby even more," Quinn said, running a hand through his mohawk. Even though she and Puck had had their differences, she still had a small soft spot for the boy. "We only saw the bump when you fell. Your shirt kind of got tight over it and you kept holding onto it when you were rolling around. I think we're the only ones who noticed, though."

"And really, I just thought you'd stopped working out," Santana said quietly. "But then I overheard my dad talking to some nurse about keeping an eye on the baby and I kind of put two and two together."

"Please don't tell anyone," Puck said quietly, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes. "I don't want to get sent to some government facility and be poked and prodded and have the baby taken away. Just don't tell anyone."

"We won't," the two Cheerio's said at the same time, and even though Quinn and Santana were constantly fighting for the Queen Bitch spot, Puck believed them.

"Can you excuse us, Santana?" Quinn asked quietly. The Latina girl squinted at the blonde cruelly, but sighed before nodding.

"Take care of yourself, Noah. I'll check in on you later." Puck and Quinn watched her leave before turning back to each other.

"So," Quinn started out, giving Puck a small smile. "It's your stupid ass that got knocked up this time." Puck laughed slightly before wincing when he staples pulled.

"Yeah…ironic, isn't it?"

"You're getting a second chance, Noah," she whispered, reaching out and taking his hand. "I know you wanted to keep Beth. And I'm so sorry I couldn't do that for you. But I know you're going to be a great daddy. You're not a Lima Loser." Puck bit his lip, looking up at Quinn with tear filled eyes. She pulled him in for a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Q," he whispered back to her.

"Who's the other daddy?" She asked, searching Puck's face.

"I, uh…Kurt," He answered, sounding much more confident than he felt. "We had a bit of a tiff before I found out so he actually didn't know until I ended up in the hospital. But he says he's going to stick around." Quinn gave him a happy smile, her eyes shining.

"He'll be good for you. I know he will." She stood, bending down to kiss Puck's forehead and run a hand over his mohawk again. "Take care of yourself. I plan on spoiling this kid rotten, so you take care of it, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too, Q," Puck grinned back. "I'll be good, I promise."

He watched her leave and couldn't help but laugh at how different things were between them. Almost a year before, she had been pregnant and denying that they child was his. She didn't want to involve him and their relationship was strained the entire time throughout the pregnancy. Now that the roles were reversed, Quinn was nice to him. She truly cared, even if she never showed it. He wondered if she missed Beth, and maybe she was trying to make it up by being there for his baby. Either way, he figured would take what he could get.

* * *

Puck sat with his younger sister, Sarah, on the bed asleep next to him. Kurt and Ruth occupied the chairs next to the bed and Dr. Lopez and Dr. Potter stood at the foot of the bed. Finally, Dr. Potter sighed.

"It was a close call, Noah," He said gently, trying not to scare the teen. "We almost lost the baby and you both. Luckily, Dr. Lopez worked fast and was able to save the day." Puck grinned as Santana's father blushed slightly at the praise.

"It wasn't easy, but I figured my daughter would kill me if I let him die." Ruth, Kurt and Puck all laughed slightly, knowing this was true.

"Okay, here's the deal Noah. You know we were originally planning on pulling you out of school at the end of the month since that bump of yours is getting more obvious. It looks like we're going to have to put that plan into action a little sooner." Puck bit his lip but nodded. "I'm putting you on bed rest, Noah, until the end of the pregnancy. If something like this happens again, you'll probably bleed out before the ambulance can even get to you and we don't want to risk it. You'll be allowed to go home in a few days, but you'll be on very strict bed rest until the staples come out and even then it's going to be pretty strict." Puck sighed, nodding his head as he shut his eyes.

"What exactly am I doing about school?" Puck asked suddenly, realizing he had never listened to the planning sessions Dr. Potter and Ruth had been having. Ruth rolled her eyes, reaching out to hit his arm but thought better of it.

"Online classes. I figured we could trust Mr. Shue so is you absolutely have to have a teacher present for an exam or something he can come to the house." Puck thought for a moment before nodding, figuring that that made sense.

"It's Sunday, Noah," Dr. Lopez began, giving him the small smile that he normally gave the jock when he saw him. Puck knew that the doctor knew about his daughter's escapades but for some reason he always seemed to approve of Puck. "We'll send you home on Wednesday as long as there are no other complications. Then you'll come back in in three weeks to get our staples removed."

"And at that point I'll be able to tell you what you're having, if you want to know," Dr. Potter added.

"We want to know!" Kurt blurted out. His cheeks started to go red when everyone turned to look at him. They had apparently forgotten he was there, he was so quiet.

"Apparently we want to know," Puck said with a grin, reaching out for Kurt's smaller hand. He hadn't exactly forgiven the boy completely, but he needed some kind of comfort. He had to stay in bed for at least three if not four months. He was going to go nuts.

"Ruth? Can we speak outside?" Dr. Potter asked, and the mother of two followed the two doctors into the hallway, leaving a sleeping Sarah with her brother.

"Will you still come home and visit me when I'm stuck in bed?" Puck asked quietly.

"Of course," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Even when I look like a beached whale and I can't fit into any of my clothes?"

"I'll still think you're the sexiest man in the world. And it's a perfect time to go and buy you all kinds of new clothes! Oh and I can buy baby clothes! Do you know how cute baby clothes are? I want to know what we're having now just so I can either buy cute little pink dresses or little boy clothes!" Puck rolled his eyes, laughing slightly at Kurt's excitement over shopping. He was still mad, but he had to admit: Kurt made it pretty damn hard to stay angry at him

* * *

_**AN**__: Yay for a long chapter! I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 8**

Puck groaned as he gently lowered himself to the couch. He'd been home for two days and hadn't moved farther than the downstairs bedroom to the bathroom or the couch. Since his mother had to work, Finn had basketball, and Kurt was still at Dalton, Sarah was currently "babysitting" him. He wondered if his mother had truly lost her mind on that one, but he had to admit: there were times when his little sister was a lot more mature than him.

Puck propped his feet up on the coffee table, turning on his laptop that was sitting on a tv stand next to him. He intended to be productive since he was bored; he wanted to get as much homework done as possible. The log-in screen had just popped up on the computer when a small knock came from the doorframe of the living room. Puck looked up to see a nervous looking Dave Karofsky standing there.

While not many people knew about Puck and Kurt's relationship, even less knew about the relationship that Puck had had with Dave. In fact, only Santana was aware. He and Dave had messed around for a while before he got together with Kurt, and there had been a slip up at the beginning of the relationship where Kurt had broken up with Puck for a week. Motioning the larger boy over, Puck gave Dave a small smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Puck asked, laying his laptop off to the side.

"Uh, don't get mad. But Santana told me about the baby…." Dave trailed off, his eyes locked on Puck's bump.

"Big mouth," Puck mumbled with a roll of the eye.

"Who's is it?" Dave asked quietly, his eyes searching Puck's face.

"Kurt's."

"Wait. You let Hummel top you? You wouldn't even let me top you!" Dave said with a huff of annoyance.

"Yeah, well do you remember how big your dick is? You would have killed me! Kurt's is just right. Actually, sometimes his was a little big, but I could handle it. Why are we talking about dick sizes again?" Puck asked, laughing as he shook his head.

"Is he going to take care of you? And this kid?" Dave asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah," Puck said with confidence. "He really is."

"If he changes his mind….I'd take care of you guys. Even if the kid isn't mine," Dave said softly, looking up at Puck with sad eyes.

"I know."

"Just…just take care of yourself, okay?" Dave said as he stood up. Puck closed his eyes as the larger teen placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. His eyes flew open, however, when he heard the loud thump from just inside the doorway. He looked up to see Kurt standing there with wide eyes.

"I-I-I-glad to see you don't need me!" the Warbler ground out, tears running down his face. He stooped to pick up the book he had dropped and turned and fled the room.

"Kurt!" Puck yelled after him. He didn't have the energy to get up and follow.

"I-I should go," Dave said awkwardly, his eye's trained on the ground. "I'm sorry."

And with that Puck was left alone in his living room, tears running down his face. He carefully rolled on his right side, curling up as small as he could without pulling his staples. He gently placed a hand on top of his baby bump and let out a small sob.

"Daddy really fucked up this time, Babe," Puck whispered before he began to cry heavily. Ruth found him there asleep a few hours later, tear tracks dried on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Kurt sobbed, throwing himself on his bed at Dalton. Blaine bit his lip, staring on with a worried look on his face from where he was sitting at the desk.

"Are you sure something is going on between them?"

"Karofsky was kissing him, Blaine," Kurt all but growled, looking up at his friend. "I'm pretty sure that means something is going on."

"Have you tried talking to Puck?" Blaine asked helpfully. "Maybe you're jumping to conclusions."

"That's my baby," Kurt said, his voice breaking slightly. "That's my baby inside of him and he's just off being all buddy buddy with my worst enemy. The look on Karofksy's face, God if you could have seen it. It was full of love. Karofsky doesn't love anyone! And now he's moving in on Puck. I can't even look at him!"

Kurt stood up from his bed and pulled a large duffle bag from the closet. He moved around his small room, picking up the various baby items that he had already bought-all in neutral colors since he didn't know what the baby was yet-and shoved them in the bag. With a huff, he threw the bag on the ground, sitting down on the floor with his back toward the bag.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Finn's supposed to come up later to visit. He can take all this shit home." Blaine flinched, knowing that Kurt didn't curse often. "I'll be there for that baby, don't get me wrong. But I want nothing to do with Noah Puckerman."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. He got to his feet and walked towards the door. As he passed Kurt, he reached down and squeezed the now crying boy's shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need me," he whispered, before walking out into the hallway.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me, Finn," Puck said quietly from the passenger seat of Finn's car. He had a doctor's appointment to get his staples out and find out the sex of the baby that day, and Kurt still wasn't talking to him.

"No problem, man," Finn said, giving his best friend an incouraging smile.

"Has he said anything to you yet?" Puck asked hopefully, but sighed when Finn's face fell.

"He sent home all the baby stuff he bought. It's in the trunk, by the way, so don't let me forget to give it to you after this. He just said he doesn't want to deal with you right now but that he'll still be there for the baby once it's born. Something about you being with the enemy and he just couldn't handle it."

"There's nothing going on with me and Karofksy, you know. There was like over a year ago, before Kurt and I even got together. And he's my friend, even if we don't act like it in public. We both get what it's like to have to hide everything and so even if we aren't together we can still relate to each other. What Kurt saw was nothing. I just wish I could explain that to him."

"I know," Finn said quietly, helping Puck out of the car. The two boys were immediately lead back to a small room where Dr. Lopez and Dr. Potter were waiting for them. Finn helped Puck onto the table then sat back in one of the chairs to wait. Dr. Lopez worked quickly to remove the staples and clean to area. Once he was done, he gave Puck's shoulder a gentle squeeze before excusing himself.

"Okay, Noah," Dr. Potter said with a small smile. "How about we check on this baby of yours?" The older man squirted the cold gel onto Puck's stomach and set up the ultrasound machine. "Where's Kurt?"

"He, uh…He couldn't be here," Puck stammered quietly, biting his lip. Soon the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the air.

"Heart beat sounds healthy and it looks like that baby is getting bigger, which is good considering how small it looked in the hospital. And it looks like…Yup, looks like it's a boy, Noah."

"I'm so buying you that onsie thing!" Finn exclaimed from the other side of the room, a big dopey smile on his face. Puck tried to smile back, but it came out as more of a grimace. He had wanted a boy. He already had a daughter, even if he wasn't in her life. He knew he should be happy that he was carrying a healthy baby boy, but he could get past the ache in his chest when he remembered that Kurt wasn't here to enjoy the news, too.

* * *

"It's a boy!" A loud voice echoed through Kurt's phone, and he had to look at the screen again to see who was calling.

"Finn," Kurt groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're baby!" Finn said excitedly. "I went with Puck to his appointment since you said you didn't want to. It's a boy!"

"O-oh," Kurt said quietly back. "Is it okay? Is everything fine?"

"Yup! Dr. Potter said it's healthy and growing and everything!" Kurt let out a shaky sigh, running a hand over his tired face.

"Good. Um, yeah that's good. Can you just let me know when it's being born?" He asked quietly. "I want to be there…"

"Wait, you mean you aren't going to talk to Puck before then?" Finn asked, confused.

"It's just easier this way, Finn. I'm not coming home for a while, by the way. I think Dad and Carole are going to come up here next weekend to see me. You're welcome to come if you want. Thanks for letting me know about the baby, Finn. I'll talk to you later."

"Kurt, wait-" But the line had already went dead. Finn sighed as he turned back to Puck. The quarterback ran a hand through his hair as he watched his best friend sleep, a sad look on his face. "Can't you too stop being such stubborn jerks? I feel sorry for this kid already, I'm sure he'll have a perfect bitch face by the age of two."

Shaking his head, he took his leave with every intention to go and buy every cute little baby thing he could find; anything to pull Puck out of the new funk he had fallen into.

* * *

_**An: **I hope you liked it__._

_A lot of the ideas I've had for this story have came from Ptera Water's story Ginger Tea and Apologies. It's one of my favorite stories and I think you guys should definitely read it! http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6559271/1/Ginger _ Tea _ and _ Apologies (Just remove the spaces!) _

_And about Dave-Dave Karofsky is my favorite character. Most of the time he and Puck tie in my eyes. In this story, since Puck is also hiding that he's bisexual gives Puck and Dave a kind of bond. I'd like to think that if Dave hadn't been so cruel to Kurt on the show, he would have Puck as someone to turn to._

_I'm not sure when I'll update again. I have a test on Wednesday that I should be studying for. Please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 9**

Puck laid back on his bed, his hand resting on top of his now very obvious baby bump. It had been two weeks since the Dave/Kurt fiasco and neither boy had been around since. Puck had called Kurt a few times, but each time Kurt either didn't answer or hung up on him. And Puck just wasn't sure what to do about Dave.

Almost as he had been summoned by Puck's own personal thoughts, a small knock came from the door frame and Puck looked up to see Dave standing there, his hands in his pockets, his head tilted down. Puck sighed but shifted to the side of the bed, patting the spot next to him for Dave to sit down. Dave sat perched on the edge, looking anywhere but at Puck.

"How's Kurt?" the boy finally asked. Puck let out a bitter snort as he started rubbing a hand over his baby.

"Still won't talk to me, no thanks to you." Dave flinched as he let out a shuttering breath.

"I can…I can talk to him for you?" Dave suggested, turning to look at Puck. "I can tell him there's nothing going on; that there hasn't been going on since before you two started sneaking around. I…I'll make this better, Puck."

"Don't bother. He's never going to believe you. Hell, as far as he was concerned I was still screwing around. And I wasn't, by the way. Hell I haven't even slept with Santana in over a year!"

"I know," Dave said quietly. "What about the kid?"

"I'm keeping it!" Puck said quickly, his eyes going wide. "Just because Kurt walked out on me doesn't mean I'm just going to give up on Babe. He uh…he keeps telling Finn he wants to be there when the baby's born, but I don't know what after that. I…I just try not to think about it too much…"Puck trailed off, closing his eyes against the tears that were burning his eyes. "At least I'm not the dead beat this time. Finally proved to Ma' that I'm not like my dad, I guess."

Dave sighed, running a hand over his face. He felt awful; this was all his fault. He had came over that day to see how Puck was doing. He had been worried about his friend when he heard that Puck was in the hospital and then Santana let spill about that baby. He had wanted to check to see if everything was okay and more or less say goodbye to Puck. Dave knew Kurt had a problem with him and he knew that Kurt had a very good reason for having a problem. Yeah, maybe kissing Puck hadn't been one of Dave's better ideas, but it was completely innocent. Sighing again, Dave put an arm around Puck, pulling him in for a sideways hug.

"It's going to be okay, man. You'll see. You and Babe? Ha, all I can picture is that little pig who thinks he's a dog." Puck sat up slightly to glare at Dave. "Sorry, sorry! But as I was saying, you and Babe will be just fine. You'll see."

* * *

Kurt stood in front of Dalton, staring into the fountain that had been turned off for the season. He shivered in the February air as he hugged his arms close to his chest. He was trying to decide if today was the day he was going talk to Puck. He looked up when he saw Blaine push through the front door, a big smile on his face. Upon seeing Kurt's lost expression, however, the smile faded.

"You're thinking about Puck again, aren't you?" Blaine said, rolling his eyes and pushing Kurt toward the parking lot.

"I…I think I'm going to go talk to him." Kurt said quietly, leaning against the hood of his Navigator. "At least work something out for that baby, you know? If he's with K-K-K-Karofsky I-I-I guess that's his choice. B-but the baby deserves both parents, you know?"

"Then why are you standing here talking to me?" Blaine said with a chuckle. "Go work things out, boy! And call me so we can gossip after the fact, okay? Good luck!"  
Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and a hug before climbing behind the wheel. He drove quickly, a few miles over the speed limit which said something since Kurt never, ever sped. He made it to Lima in record time and cut across back roads so he could continue to speed. He finally got to Elm Street, turning right and making his way towards the small, yellow two story house.

As he got closer to Puck's house, he could see Puck's truck sitting in the driveway. It had been sitting in the same place since Finn drove it home the day Puck ended up in the hospital and Kurt thought about offering to drive it around tonight, just to the old thing could run for a little bit. When he was three houses away, Kurt saw the second car. A dark grey Honda Pilot sat parked behind Puck's truck and Kurt was sure he stopped breathing. He recognized that car; that was Dave's Karofsky's car.

Kurt picked up speed and drove right past Puck's house, choking on sobs as he did so. He had hoped maybe there was nothing going on; that Puck would want him since he was the father of Puck's baby. But if there was nothing going on between Puck and Dave, then why was Dave at Puck's house when he should have been at hockey practice? That just confirmed Kurt's theory that the two were together and he refused to talk to Puck when Dave was there.

As Kurt neared home, pulling out his phone to call Blaine, he never once thought about the fact that it was late February and hockey was over for the season, leaving Dave plenty of free time after school. He also never heard Dave promise to stay away from Puck, all for Babe's sake.

* * *

Puck sat in between Quinn and Santana, Sarah was sitting at his feet. It was Sarah's birthday and the two Cheerios who had always had a soft spot for the now eleven year old girl had came over for a day of pampering. After they gave her a mini makeover, Puck had agreed to watch a movie with the three girls. He even let Sarah pick the movie. But as he sat, a bowl of popcorn curled under on arm and a box of tissues in the other, he severely regretted it. Of course Sarah would pick The Notebook. And of course Puck would be beyond emotional because of the baby.

"_Why didn't you write me_?" Allie screamed over the rain on the screen and Puck couldn't stop the sob that escaped his mouth. Quinn turned to him and gave him a sad smile; Santana never looked up, just patted the bump that was hiding Babe from the world gently. Sarah turned to look at her brother, squinting as she looked at him questionly.

"What's wrong, Noah?" She asked quietly, throwing a piece of popcorn at her brother's face. Puck shook his head frantically as his face started to crumble and fat tear drops fell down his face. He glanced back up at the screen.

"_It wasn't over. It still isn't over_!" The Noah on the screen yelled, and the two Cheerios glanced at each other over Puck's lap before wincing as their Noah dissolved into deep sobs. Quinn sat on her knees next to him, hugging the boy's face close to her chest. Santana sat continued rubbing Puck's stomach as she whispered to Sarah to turn the movie off.

"I-I-I want Kurt!" Noah wailed, fisting Quinn's Cheerio uniform in his large hand. The blonder girl winced when she thought of the wrinkles he was leaving and gently exchanged her hand for her shirt, squeezing Puck's hand tightly.

"You're okay, Noah," She whispered back, remembering how emotional she had been when she was pregnant with Beth. "Everything's going to be okay."

Santana didn't say anything, as usual uncomfortable at any display of emotion. She ignored Puck's tears as she leant down and talked to his stomach, hoping Babe could hear her.

"Hey kid, you okay in there? I know your Daddy's kind of crazy and emotional, but he loves you. And I really hope that thumbtack he swallowed that one time isn't still in there threatening to stab your cute little face. But just deal with him, okay? Because he wouldn't trade you for anything right now, even if your other Daddy is being a stuck up jackass." Quinn lightly smacked Santana's arm and glared at her. Santana merely shrugged. "You've only got a couple more months. And I know it's dark and scary in there, and I can only imagine what Puckerman's sobs sound like from the inside, but you just hold tight Munchkin. And then soon you'll be out here smiling at all of us and Daddy P will teach you to be a badass and Daddy K will made you look fabulous. I'm sure by the time you make your debut everything will be just fine. A-o-freaking-k."

As Puck watched Santana whisper into his stomach he calmed down for a moment, smiling when the normal ice queen showed emotions for once. But as she brought up Kurt his face crumpled again.

"K-K-Kurt hates me! I just want K-Kurt! And Babe! Babe needs Kurt! What won't he talk to me? I l-l-l-love him! And he-he-he-he won't talk to me because Dave is stupid and kissed me but I don't love Dave I love Kurt! And I'm pregnant with his b-b-b-baby!" Quinn and Santana glanced at each other again before Quinn carefully pulled Noah off the couch and led him into the spare bedroom to get him to lay down and try to calm him down. Santana and Sarah watched them go.

"Is No okay?" Sarah asked in a small voice, her eyes wide with worry. Santana patted the couch next to her, letting Sarah snuggle up to her side.

"Yeah, Squirt. He'll be fine. He's just hit a bit of a rough patch now. But you'll see; soon the baby will be here and him and Kurt will be fine. It'll be like nothing happened. It's just going to take a little time. That and The Notebook probably wasn't the best movie for him to watch right now."

She patted Sarah on the head, pulling one of her brown curls slightly, before she got up and walked to the close door. When Santana got closer she heard Puck let out a loud wail and Quinn's insistence that everything was going to be okay got louder. Throwing one last glance to the littler girl she thought of as her own sister, she entered the room wondering how long 'a little time' was actually going to be.

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you like it. I promise next chapter there will sort of start to make themselves better. You'll see. Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 10**

Kurt sat on the floor of the spare room, the instructions for putting a changing table together brought up on his laptop. Kurt and Burt had decided that they should have a nursery at their house, too, since Kurt and Puck weren't on speaking terms. Burt had put pretty much everything together but Kurt insisted on doing at least something. But the longer he tried to understand the directions, the more frustrated he got. Kurt let out a frustrated grown and pushed the different pieces of the changing table away from him and logging onto his Facebook. When his livefeed loaded, he saw he had a message in his inbox; the message was from Puck.

_**"Look, I know you're still mad at me. But I thought maybe we could get together at some point and talk about the baby. You know, pick out names and that kind of stuff. If you don't want to, I guess we can just decide something at the hospital after he's born. Just let me know I guess. I miss you."**_

Kurt slammed his laptop shut and pushed it as far away from him as possible. He put his face in his hands, tears pouring out of his eyes. He knew he should go talk to Puck if only for the baby's sake. But Kurt wasn't sure if he could see his baby's father without crying the entire time. Kurt jumped when a knock came from the doorframe and he turned to see Blaine there, holding a giant gift bag in his hands.

"You still haven't got that changing table put together yet?" Blaine asked with a chuckle, sitting down on the ground next to Kurt.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt said, glaring at the pieces that were scattered around the light green room. "What's with the bag?"

"Well since it's a secret that Puck's even pregnant you guys obviously aren't having a baby shower. So this is my present for Babe."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but slowly got on his knees so he could see into the tall bag. The first thing he pulled out was a small photo album. It was blank inside, but Kurt was sure he could fill it within the first couple weeks of the baby's life. Next was a small stuffed bear dressed in a vest and a bow tie.

"Build-a-Bear," Blaine said with a proud smirk while Kurt chuckled. Next was a burnt CD. "The rest of the Warblers and I recorded some nursery rhymes for the baby."

The bag also contained the typical diapers and wipes, a soft blanket and a few onsies. As Kurt looked over the clothes Blaine had picked out with a critical eye, his breath hitched when he got to the last one. It was the green onsie Finn had pointed out at Macy's before Kurt even knew about the baby. Kurt ran his long fingers over the small football and helmet, his eyes tearing up.

Kurt sat on the floor hugging his knees while Blaine pulled the instructions for the changing table back up. Soon the white table was put together and put in its proper place in the corner of the room. Kurt looked around the small nursery; it had everything. All he needed now was the baby and Puck.

* * *

April 3 was an unseasonably warm, raining Saturday morning. A few days before Puck had gotten Finn to move his bed so it was under the window and he currently sat there, wishing he could be outside. His mother had already gone to work and he was stuck with Sarah for company for the day. Just as he was contemplating going back to sleep, Finn's voice rang through the room.

"Hey dude! Baseball was cancelled because of the rain so I thought I'd come keep you company. And look!" Finn pulled a covered bowl from behind his back. "Mom sent batter for waffles!"

Puck grinned; he could never turn down waffles.

"You just chill here and I'll go make these. Then we can eat and you can bitch about being fat some more." Puck huffed, pulling his too small t-shirt over his stomach as best as he could. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back up at Finn with a self-conscious look on his face. Finn looked embarrassed before adding: "Which you're not, by the way! This just means that Babe is healthy! But anyway, we'll eat, and then we can play games or take a nap or something fun."

Puck gave Finn a small smile and a nod. Finn let a loud "whoop!" before taking off for the kitchen to find Ruth's waffle iron. Puck curled up on his side, his hands over the baby as he watched some show about drug addicts. Just as the family on the screen was holding an intervention for the addict, a sharp pain erupted through Puck's stomach. He let out a grown, which was apparently a lot louder than he realized because Finn was suddenly standing at the door, waffle batter smeared on his shirt.

"You okay, dude?" The pain was gone as soon as it started and Puck gave Finn a tight smile, nodding his head. Finn didn't look convinced, but he soon left the room again to go check on the waffles. Puck rolled over so he was on his back, his eyes shifting around in worry.

Finn returned a few minutes later, carrying two plates stacked high with waffles that were drowning in syrup-just the way Puck liked it. Puck moved to sit up a little more when another pain made itself known. Puck cried out, his arms slipping out from underneath of him. Finn sat the plates down on Puck's desk quickly, moving to his pregnant friend with a worried look.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked, his hands ghosting over Puck's stomach. Puck whimpered and smacked Finn's hands away.

"I-I don't know. Something's not right." Another sharp pain gripped him and Puck felt something trickle between his legs. With wide eyes he pulled back the blanket that had been covered his and saw blood soaking through his boxers. "Shit. Oh God. Shit. Finn!"

Finn was already in action, pulling out his phone to call the special ambulance Dr. Potter had set up for them. He hit the preset number and frantically talked to Alex the paramedic.

"I don't know what's wrong and he's bleeding and in pain and just please hurry!" Finn rambled into the phone as Puck started crying. What had he done wrong? He'd stuck to the bed rest like the doctor made him. He didn't eat or drink anything he wasn't supposed to. He'd been so careful. The only thing he could think about was the stress of the whole Kurt situation was finally catching up to him and he was going to lose their baby because of it.

Soon the ambulance showed up, speeding off towards the hospital with Puck and Finn in the back. Doctors Lopez and Potter met them at the entrance to the emergency room. The stretcher holding Puck was momentarily pushed into a trauma room and Dr. Potter quickly ran an ultrasound, cursing when he realized that Puck's abdominal cavity was filling with blood and the baby's heart beat was sporadic.

"Noah, we need to take the baby out. Now." Dr. Potter said with a firm but gentle voice. Puck's eyes went wide as he shook his head frantically. The baby wasn't due until the end of May; it was too early. "I know it's early, Noah. But if we don't get him out now, we're going to lose both of you. As soon as we deliver the baby we'll take him to the NICU where he can finish developing. This is safer for the both of you."

The doctor nodded to the Dr. Lopez and the rest of the nurses as the rolled Puck's bed up to the emergency room to prep him for surgery. Dr. Potter watched before turning back to Finn.

"Is Kurt on his way?" Finn, who had called Kurt from the ambulance to only have the call go straight to voicemail, shook his head sadly. "Do you want to be in the operating room with him? At least until the baby is born; Dr. Lopez is going to be working on cleaning up his insides for a quite a while this afternoon but you can be there for the baby being born."

Finn bit his lip but nodded, following Dr. Lopez upstairs where he was dressed in scrubs, a cap over his head and gloves stretched across his too big hands. He was taken into the operating room where an anesthesiologist had already knocked the pregnant boy unconscious and a breathing tube was down his front. He was directed to stand by Puck's head so he was kept behind the shield spread across Puck's chest, keeping him from seeing the bloody mess.

A nurse hung a bag of blood on the IV pole and Santana's father stepped up to Puck. He gave Finn a look, and although Finn couldn't see his mouth he was sure Dr. Lopez had just given him an encouraging smile. Frank made a shallow incision into Puck's stomach, working quickly to pull the skin apart wide enough to pull an extremely small, gray baby out of the bloody mess. Dr. Lopez snipped the cord before passing the small boy off to Dr. Potter who was waiting with a towel.

"Let's get him breathing, people!" Dr. Potter yelled as he laid the baby on a small table, using a small ball to suck any goo out of the small mouth. Although Finn could tell from the look in the doctor's eyes that he was worried, Dr. Potter calmly inserted a tiny breathing tube into the baby's mouth, a small ball on the end of it forcing breath into the tiny baby's under developed lungs. A small IV was inserted into the little boys arm and soon Dr. Potter was gesturing to Finn to follow as they moved upstairs to the NICU.

As he left the room, Finn turned back and gave his best friend one last look. Dr. Lopez was working hard, sweat covering his forehead as he tried to stop the bleeding. A nurse hung another bag of blood as the blood seemed to be pouring out of Puck just ask quickly as it was added.

"Is he going to be okay?" Finn asked quietly as he followed the entourage of nurses and Dr. Potter towards the elevator.

"The baby or Noah?" Dr. Potter asked quietly, glancing at the premature baby in the small incubator.

"Both."

* * *

Dave Karofsky let out a loud laugh as he beat his best friend, Azimio Adams, at Mario Kart. Again. He got up from the couch and walked over the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the kitchen. As he stood watching Azimio pout when his phone started playing Single Ladies, the song he had set as the ring tone for all of the football players. Squinting, he looked at the screen to see 'Finn' on the screen.

"What's up dude?" Dave asked into the phone, throwing a pack of fruit snacks at Azimio.

"It's Puck…" Finn started quietly, and Dave's breath hitched. "They…they had to deliver the baby early because something was wrong. He…uh the baby's in the NICU. He only weighs 2 pounds 2 ounces and they have some machine breathing for him but the doctor's claim that after a month or two in an incubator he'll be fine. Puck though…"

"What's wrong with Puck?" Dave asked in a choked voice.

"It's been like two and a half hours and Santana's dad is still working on him, dude. There is a lot of internal bleeding and I don't know what's wrong and I can't get a hold of Kurt and I'm freaking out. Can you…Can you just get here, please?" Dave agreed, hanging up and shoving his feet into his shoes. He gave Azimio some excuse before running out to his car in the pouring rain.

Dave got stopped at a stop light a few blocks from the hospital; a small coffee shop sat on the corner to his left. Dave looked over to the parking lot and then did a double take; he knew the Navigator parked near the entrance. Cursing, Dave pulled into the parking lot, not looking up when the car he cut off laid on the horn. He flung the door open and stomped into the coffee shop. He ignored the worker behind the counter as he stomped to the table in the corner at the back. Kurt had his nose buried in a book, his right hand wrapped around a coffee cup.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave growled, and Kurt jumped before looking up.

"Why is that any of your business, Ham Hock?" Dave pulled out the chair across from Kurt and sat down. He leaned forward and talked in a low voice.

"If you had your fucking phone on, Fancy, you would know that your son was born a couple hours ago."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, slamming his book down. "Babe isn't due until the end of May; you and I both know that. It's only April 3rd."

"Exactly," Dave said, shaking his head sadly. "Something went wrong, Kurt. Something went wrong and they had to deliver Babe early and Puck's bleeding internally and Santana's dad can't seem to get it stopped. Both of your boys are fighting for their lives and you're here reading a fucking book."

"Puck's your boy, not mine," Kurt mumbled, looking away.

"Not anymore," Dave said, looking Kurt straight in the eye when the Warbler looked up. "He hasn't been for over a year. One day he was fine with hooking up and then one day he told me you two were together and that we couldn't do it anymore. He said that he really liked you and wasn't going to screw around behind your back."

Kurt squirmed in his seat, torn between listening to Dave and fleeing for the hospital.

"He hasn't slept with anyone but you since you two started sneaking around. Hell I was even there once when he told Santana no! You tell me when you've ever seen anyone tell Santana no. That boy loves you and he wants nothing more than to raise this baby with you. And yeah, I get you hate me. And I get I made your life a living hell. I deserve that. But don't take this out on Puck. He never deserved that from you."

"I…I didn't…I mean I didn't know-I thought you-and he-and I…" Kurt looked up, his lower lip wobbling as tears filled his eyes. "My son…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't tell me that," Dave said with a sad sigh. "Just get your stupid ass to the hospital before it's too late." Kurt nodded before standing up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair as he went. He sped the three blocks to the hospital. He met Finn inside the main entrance, the quarterback's complexion pale and his eyes worried.

"Where are they?" The new father asked, his whole body shaking as he grabbed Finn's arm. "Where are my boys?"

* * *

_**AN: **__I hope you liked it! I'll try to update again tomorrow if I have time. Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 11**

Kurt hesitated outside the sliding glass door of the NICU, pulling at the bottom of the scrub coat Dr. Potter had made him put on. As soon as he had walked into the hospital demanding to see his son or Puck, Finn had lead Kurt upstairs to Dr. Potter. The doctor made the new father wash up carefully, not wanting to put any of the patients at risk. Dr. Potter stood behind Kurt as he bit his lip, his eyes locked on Ruth who was sitting by a small glass incubator.

"Go see him, Kurt," Dr. Potter said with a sigh, giving Kurt a small push. Kurt tripped over his feet slightly but straightened up as the door opened. He slowly walked across the small room, his eyes trailing over the other parents standing guard over their children. He stopped in front of Ruth, wondering if there was still time to run. The older woman looked up at him with sad eyes.

"About time you pulled your head out of your ass," Ruth deadpanned and Kurt couldn't help but flinch.

"I'm an idiot. I know. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Puckerman. I 'm so, so sorry. It's my fault Puck was so stressed out and it's my fault Babe's so early and I'm so sorry." Ruth stood up and pulled the shaking teen into her arms.

"I know you're sorry, Kurt. But you're here now; that's what matters. And it's still Ruth, dear. Mrs. Puckerman is Noah's grandmother. Now you sit here and talk to your son." She gently pushed Kurt into the wooden rocking chair and pulling up another on beside him. That was the first time Kurt Hummel saw his son.

That baby was tiny; so tiny that Kurt couldn't believe he was really there. Kurt put his long hand up against the glass, wishing he could hold his son. The small baby's skin had a dull pink tint and his light hair was drowned out by the growth lamp that shining on him. His tiny little eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were in fists. Seeing the breathing tube that was hooked to the machine next to the incubator broke Kurt's heart and he hastily wiped at the tears falling down his face. He trailed his index finger down the glass so it rested just above where the boy's hands were; the tiny palm the size of one of Kurt's knuckles. The Warbler looked up at Ruth with wet eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, he's too small. He should have been bigger at this stage but since Noah wasn't really built to carry him he had trouble growing. His lungs aren't fully developed, that's the reason for the machine. Dr. Potter said it should only take a couple weeks before they can take him off of it. He's too tiny for formula still, but their giving him nutrients through that IV to help him grow. He's definitely not out of the woods, but if he's anything like his daddy's, he's going to be a fighter." Kurt gave the Jewish woman a watery smile before turning back to his son. "Dr. Potter has asked about a name, though. And Noah never said for sure what you two were going to name him so I wasn't sure."

Kurt bit his lip, staring at his hands. He felt worse in that moment. He had never answered Puck's message about meeting up and they had never picked out a name. He looked back up, shrugging his shoulder and shaking his head. Ruth sighed before pulling a piece a paper out from under the scrub jacket.

"I found this in Noah's room before I came here. It looks like he had a few names picked out and that he just wanted to talk to you about." Kurt took the list as Ruth patted his shoulder before leaving the NICU to go ask about her son.

Kurt looked down at the paper in his shaky hands and couldn't help but smile. It was covered in Puck's messy writing. It was titled _**'Puck's List of Badass Baby Names' **_and read like a script. A few names such as Elijah, Landon, Brendon, and Alex were crossed off at the top. The first name that was left uncrossed was "Aiden James" and it was written in big black lettering. The name was also highlighted and had stars around it. Kurt read the explanation Puck had left next to it:

_'Aiden James-how much of a badass name is that? I mean how many Aiden's do you know that aren't fucking awesome?'_-Kurt snorted. He didn't know any Aiden's but he knew what Puck was talking about.- _'And when I think of James I think of James Dean. It's an awesome name and any child that came from you and me is going to be awesome.' _

Kurt smiled, looking over at his son for a moment before going back to the list.

_'If you don't like Aiden James, which I'm not sure how you couldn't, my other choices are either Ian Andrew or Weston Joseph. I want our baby to have its own name, that's why I didn't reuse either of ours. Not that I'm saying Noah or Kurt, or Elijah and Ethan aren't awesome names; our boy just deserves something different. As for last name…I really, really want him to be a Puckerman, Kurt. It's… It's like my own way of proving to my dead beat of a father that I got more out of life than just obvious daddy issues. I created life, and regardless if our son is gay, hates sports, or wants to be a fucking ballerina, he's always going to be perfect to me-just like you are. So if you want him to have both names, that's fine. We can hyphenate it or whatever. But he has to be a Puckerman._'

Kurt looked up again, wiping his eyes. He leaned forward, placing his hands to the glass where his son slept.

"Aiden James. That's your name, baby; Aiden James Puckerman-Hummel. Quiet a mouth full, but we'll work on that. Daddy loves you baby, so much. And your other Daddy does, too, and as soon as he's better he'll be up here to see you. I promise." As he left the room with one last glance at his son Kurt only hoped that he wouldn't have to break his first promise to his son so soon.

* * *

Ruth, Finn, Dave and Kurt sat in the waiting room of the surgery floor, waiting for Santana's father to come and give them some news. Santana and Quinn had volunteered to stay at the house with Sarah since Ruth didn't want to worry her daughter. It had been hours since Aiden had been delivered and the small group had yet to hear anything about Puck. Just as Kurt was ready to either climb the walls or push through the double doors into the restricted area and demand answers, Frank Lopez walked through, sweat soaking through his scrubs. When Kurt looked closer there was a bit of blood on the man's pants; Puck's blood. The site made Kurt's own blood run cold.

"It took a bit more work than we were expecting but we got him stabilized. There was a lot of internal bleeding and damage from where the baby was being kept and that made things a bit more difficult. There are also signs of a slight infection. Right now we want to keep Noah sedated, Ruth. His body has gone through a great shock and it's having trouble fighting back. Keeping him unconscious will give his body a chance to rest and get stronger again."

"For how long?" Ruth asked, squeezing both Finn and Kurt's hands as Dave placed his head in his own hands. Frank shifted on his feet before letting out a sigh.

"We've ran some starting tests so we have a good idea of what he looks like at the beginning. We're going to leave him under for a few weeks and then run some more tests. It just depends on how he heals. We've got him up in the ICU now if you'd like to see him. I just want to warn you he looks a little rough." Ruth nodded her head, gathering the three teenage boys with her as they made their way to the elevator. Finn stood next to Kurt, a hand held out just in case he had to catch his brother who was starting to look green.

The boys sat in the hallway while Ruth went in to see her son. Finn sat next to Kurt, rubbing his back and trying to calm the jittery boy. Dave had pulled out his cell phone and was texting Azimio, trying to figure out some lie to cover up why he had ran out on his best friend.

"He's going to die." Kurt whimpered, tears pouring down his face. Dave flinched but didn't look up as Finn pulled Kurt closer to his chest. "Both of them. Aiden's so tiny, he doesn't stand a chance. Santana's dad was in there for hours with Noah and you want to tell me he's going to come out of this just fine? Fat chance. Right when I finally come around, both of them are going to die. And it's my fault."

"Kurt that's not true! They're going to be okay! Dr. Potter said Aiden will be fine in a month or so and Puck just needs some time to rest. I mean, he's been on bed rest for a few months now, and that's not exactly the way to keep your strength up! And this isn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Kurt simply shook his head, standing up and rushing into the room the moment Ruth walked back into the hallway.

Kurt let out a choked sob when he walked into the room. Puck was had a breathing tube down his throat and Kurt vaguely remembered Dr. Lopez saying it would help Puck's body deal with the shock. The boy was pale and dark circles were under his closed eyes. Kurt carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and took Puck's hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Puck's forehead as he ran a hand over the boy's mohawk in a way he knew was comforting.

"I love you, Noah," Kurt whispered, his tear splashing on Puck's arm. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I was so, so very stupid and if I could take it all back I would. I'm sorry I wasn't there when the baby was delivered; I'm sure you were scared. I…Your mom gave me your baby name list and I picked a name. Our son is named Aiden James Puckerman-Hummel. And although he's so little, I think he looks like you. He's a fighter, too. Just like his daddy. I'm sure he'll be the most fashionable little badass around. You just have to get better, cause I don't think I can do this without you. I'm so sorry, please come back to me."

Kurt tried to keep his crying quiet as he curled up in the chair next to Noah's bed. But soon the sound was easily heard in the hallway and Finn and Dave exchanged a look. Finn started to get up but Dave pushed him back, shaking his head. The right guard walked into Puck's room, his eyes trailing over the body on the bed. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, Dave turned to Kurt. He pulled the smaller boy out of the chair and into a hug.

"Let me go," Kurt whimpered, trying to fight off the larger boy. But Dave held him tight and soon Kurt was sobbing into the taller boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, you're okay," Dave whispered to the sobbing boy, his eyes never leaving Puck's face. "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see. Puck's a fighter; you and I both know that. And that baby or yours?"

"Aiden," Kurt sniffled, not looking up from Dave's shoulder.

"Aiden, sorry, sorry. Aiden's a product of both you and Puck. That kid is going to be one strong kid, you know? I mean hell-Puckerman started a fight club in Lima when he was 15. And you? You put up with so much shit from me, from the other guys. Aiden's going to be a fighter, I can feel it. And in a couple months you'll be able to take him and Puckerman home and everything will be perfect. But you can't give up on them, you hear me? Do you hear me, Hummel?"

Kurt looked up, his lower lip quivering as he nodded his head. He sat back down on the chair next to the bed as Dave stood behind him, his large hand squeezing Kurt's slender shoulder. Shortly after, Kurt fell asleep curled up in the chair, his face buried in the crook of his arm. Dave shot him a sad look before stepping closer to Puck's bed. He watched as the machine next to his bed pumped air in and out of the new father's body and the heart monitor beeped in time. Dave let out a frustrated groan as he sat down in the spare chair.

"You better get better, Puckerman. Because Kurt can't raise that boy by himself and I can almost bet Finn and I aren't capable replacements. You have to see that little boy. I haven't seen him yet, but I bet he's beautiful. And you have to tell Kurt you love him, Noah. If it's the last thing you do."

* * *

_**AN**__: I'm not sure how I like this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post again; three exams Thursday and a lab report due next week, but it'll hopefully be soon. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 12**

Kurt had just collapsed on his bed at Dalton when Blaine started pounding on the door. With an annoyed growl, Kurt crawled off the bed and threw open the door. Blaine smiled at him brightly, walking into the room without being invited.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked tiredly as Blaine sat at the top of the bed, stretching his short legs out.

"You're phone has been off this entire weekend. No one was at your house when I called either. Then you didn't show up to class on Monday and your phone was still off. I was worried. But Wes said he saw you get back today, so I just came to find out what happened this past weekend." Blaine said in a worried tone, looking up at Kurt with questioning eyes.

"I became a father." Kurt deadpanned, curling up on his desk chair.

"Haha, very funny," Blaine said while he rolled his eyes. "Babe's not due for almost another two months."

"Yeah, well he came early. Trust me, it wasn't planned. Puck's sick and the baby's lungs aren't fully developed so technically he's sick too. It was a long, tiring weekend." Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes, his jaw dropping slightly. Finally he pulled himself together, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"What happened?" The Warbler asked, moving so he sat at the edge of the bed so he was closer to Kurt.

"I guess I haven't really been helping the whole 'keep the pregnant teen calm' situation, what with running out on him and everything. And he's been stressed about it and it was just too much for him and that baby to take. His body started rejecting the baby or something and he was bleeding internally. They had to deliver the baby early in order to hopefully save both of them. The baby's in the NICU on a ventilator and they've got Puck in a drug induced coma so his body can recover from the shock and what not."

"Is…is the baby going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

"He… he should be. The doctors said a couple weeks in the NICU so he can develop more should do the trick." Kurt paused as he pulled out his iPhone and pulled up the picture he had snuck of his son. He passed the phone to Blaine who let out a loud "aw!" before he started cooing over the small baby. "His names Aiden, by the way. Aiden James Puckerman-Hummel."

"He's beautiful, Kurt," Blaine gushed as he handed the phone back. "A little scrawny, but I'm sure they'll have him all fixed up in no time. What about Puck, is he going to be okay?"

"They're going to take him off the drugs Friday afternoon. Dad said I can't go home until then since worrying everyone at the hospital isn't going to help. He wouldn't even let me have my car here this week since he thought I would just sneak home!" Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But he's going to come get me early Friday so I can be there when Noah wakes up. Which means…which means I'm probably going to miss Warbler practice again."

"Don't worry about it!" Blaine said with a chuckle as he patted Kurt's back. "I'm pretty sure the fact that your baby and baby daddy are in the hospital is a good enough reason to miss practice."

"Please never say baby daddy again," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I make no promises!" Blaine grinned. "When can I see Babe?"

"That's another thing, now that Aiden has a name, please stop referring to him as a pig that thinks he's a dog."

"Does that mean I can't give him this?" Blaine asked, pulling his book bag into his lap. Kurt hadn't even seen the bag when he walked in. Blaine unzipped the bag and pulled out a small stuffed pig. Kurt rolled his eyes but gave the first little chuckle he'd let out in three days.

"You will be the death of me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt mumbled as Blaine happily started jumping on Kurt's bed. Kurt shook his head and pushed Blaine mid-jump. The smaller teen let out a squawk as he hit the ground and Kurt smiled as he crawled back on his bed, pulling the tiny pig with him.

* * *

The week seemed to drag on for Kurt. He suffered through an exam in French that he was pretty sure he failed, and he missed points in pre-calculus because he was day dreaming. But finally 1 o'clock on Friday rolled around and Burt was waiting at the front office, having already signed his son out. Kurt squealed as he ran past his father to the car. The young father couldn't wait to see how much his son had changed in four days and the see his baby daddy (don't tell Blaine, but Kurt had started calling Puck that in his head). Burt chuckled as he followed Kurt out into the parking lot, remembering how excited he had been when Kurt had been born.

The two Hummel's made small talk as they made their way to Lima Memorial Hospital. Dr. Lopez wanted to wait for Ruth to get there first, so Kurt had a few minutes to check on his son. He went through the steps to get cleaned up and put on the scrub robe before entering through the sliding glass doors. He sat down in the rocking chair next to Aiden's incubator, his smile so wide that it might crack his face.

"Hi Aidy baby," Kurt whispered, his index finger pressed up against the glass over where Aiden's tiny hand rested. "Daddy missed you this week, yes he did." Kurt's green eyes trailed over the baby in front of him and he let out a happy sigh when he noticed the healthier tone to Aiden's skin. "You're other Daddy is going to wake up today, Aidy, and I'll bring him down to see you as soon as the doctors say I can. I'm sure he can't wait to see you! I have to go check on him now, but Daddy will be back to see you before I leave." Kurt placed a kiss on the tip of his fingers before pressing it to the glass of the incubator. Giving Aiden one last long glance, the new father let out a sigh before he rose from his chair and made his way upstairs to Puck's room.

The teenager sat curled in a chair next to Puck's mother, vaguely listening as Ruth talked about many different things. After a while, the mother of two mumbled something about having to go check on Sarah and excused herself from the room as Kurt continues to stare at Puck. After what seemed like hours, Puck finally began to shift.

He stretched his back out, whimpering when the staples covering his stomach pulled slightly. His head began to pound and he was vaguely aware of a beeping sound that was keeping time with his heartbeat. Puck let his right hand trail down his chest, going to rest where once had been a very swollen stomach. He whimpered again when he realized that the area was now flat and his eyes flew open in panic.

"Noah!" Kurt cried, quickly rising from his chair and taking Puck's hand. Kurt gave Puck a small smile as he ran a hand over the brunette mohawk. "Hey sleepy head."

"Babe?" Puck whimpered, his eyes still wide. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really wanted to have our baby and be a family and I tried and oh my god I ruin everything. Now Babe's-"

"Fine," Kurt cut in, his smile growing a little bigger. "Okay, maybe not fine; small and a little sick are probably better descriptions. But he's alive and he's fighting." Puck bit his lip as his face crumbled, fat tears running down his face. "He's going to be okay, Noah. Everything is going to be okay."

"Can…can I see him?" Puck asked quietly. Right at that time Dr. Lopez entered the room.

"Good to see you awake, Noah," Frank said with a soft smile. "Let me check you over real quick then we'll see about you going to see Aiden."

"Aiden?" Puck asked, turning to Kurt as his eyes widened again. Kurt smirked as he nodded.

"Aiden James Puckerman-Hummel. Our son isn't going to be able to say his full name until he's at least ten, it's such a mouthful. But I like it." Puck grinned slightly as he leaned back. Frank checked him over, listening to his heart and checking his blood pressure. He took a sample of blood before patting Puck's shoulder in a signal to sit up.

"As far as I can tell everything looks good. I'll take this sample down to the lab just to make sure. Just take it easy, Noah. You're still healing from major surgery. Kurt, there's a wheelchair in the hallway. Go grab it and you can use that to take Noah downstairs to meet Aiden." Kurt grinned as he nodded his head. He left and returned momentarily. Frank helped Puck get up and into the chair, hooking his IV onto the pole that was on the back of the chair.

Kurt pushed Puck down the hallway, chattering about his week. He never mentioned the months that they had been apart, or his conversation with Karofsky the day Aiden had been born. When they got to the NICU, a nurse helped Puck get cleaned up and into a scrub robe. Kurt pushed Noah into the ward, stopping him next to Aiden's incubator. Puck's eyes immediately filled with tears, his finger brushing against the glass.

"He's…he's so small," Puck mumbled, looking up at Kurt.

"He was only 2 pound and 2 ounces when he was born. Your mom said he's almost 2 pounds 6 ounces now, so that's good." Puck nodded, his eyes never leaving Aiden. The baby's heart could be seen beating through his thin skin and his tiny nose flared as the machine pushed air in and out of him.

"He's perfect," Puck whispered, and Kurt smiled as he placed a kiss on Puck's temple. The two teenage fathers sat and watched their son until a nurse came and told them that Puck needed to go back upstairs. Puck was quiet the entire trip up, his eyes glassed over as he thought. Kurt grabbed his arm to help him into bed but Puck shook him off. He growled at the smaller boy before saying "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"You heard me," Puck said, carefully laying down on his bed. "You don't get to run out on me a second time and just come back like nothing happened. You knew that I love you; you knew that nothing happened. I apologized a million times, even though I shouldn't have had to by the way, and you still couldn't get past your shit with Karofsky to be there for me when I needed you. I was making myself physically sick because I was so upset about this Kurt, and you just took off. Why the hell do you think I'm here so early, huh? Or that Aiden's so tiny? I needed you and you wouldn't be there for me. So you know what? Fuck you."

"Noah, I-" Kurt started, his eyes filled with tears. But Puck cut him off, his eyes darker than normal.

"No. Don't bother to explain. You know, I have a dead beat dad who just couldn't be bothered to be there for my mom. Or Sarah. Or Me. I'm not going to let that happen to Aiden. So if you're going to be in his life, then so be it. But I swear to you, the first time you fuck him over that's it Kurt."

"Noah, please. I'm so sorry. Don't be like this, I know I made a mistake! I-"

"Just leave me alone Kurt," Puck whispered. Even as the words were leaving his mouth, Puck wasn't sure what he was doing. He had been so desperate for Kurt for so long but now that he was there Puck just couldn't deal. Not when he had their son to worry about now. Kurt looked at him, his green eyes filled with tears. Puck had to look away so he didn't cave in. Kurt bit his lip before looking away.

"I'm sorry, Noah," the Warbler whispered, taking a step backward. "Just remember…just remember that I love you." Puck let out a shuttering breath as he listened to Kurt leave the room. Tears fell down his face as he tried to curl in on himself, hissing when the movement pulled his staples. Soon he heard heavier footsteps enter his room and Dave entered his line of sight.

"Sleeping Beauty," Dave deadpanned, looking at Puck with a bored expression. Seeing the tears running down Puck's face, Dave sighed. "Does this have anything to do with the hysterically crying Kurt outside the NICU?"

Puck lowered his head, his face crumbling again. He let out a couple shuddering breathes before he was finally able to talk.

"I can't do it again," he whispered. Dave cocked an eyebrow, looking at the crying teen with a confused look. "I just…I just can't get my hopes up there we're going to be together and this happy little family only for him to leave. Only for him to get tired of sneaking around, or for him to get jealous and leave. I can't do that and I won't let Aiden go through that. And it kills me that I don't feel like I can't trust him but…"

"I get it," Dave whispered, looking at Puck with a pitying look. "You sure this is a good idea? I mean I worked pretty hard to get him here last Saturday. I explained everything and he felt horrible. I'd hate to think that maybe he was willing to work things out and you just threw everything away because you were scared." Puck bit his lip, rolling over so he was on his back.

"I guess…I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Dave sighed but nodded his head. The two teens stayed quiet as the watched some kid's movie the hospital was playing on the tv until Puck fell asleep, snoring quietly.

* * *

_**AN**__: I'm so sorry it's been so long! And you're going to have to wait after this, too. It's the last week of classes and I have finals on Monday. Luckily that means I'm done by Monday, so I'll try to update that night. I hope you liked it! Please review._


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me, It Wasn't Over: Chapter 13**

Kurt lay on the floor of the nursery, his knees curled up as close as possible to his chest. The bow-tie bear Blaine had made him was clutched in one hand and a box of tissues sat next to his face. Kurt sniffed before tossing another used tissue away from him. He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps on the stairs, assuming it was his father coming to check on him again. He flinched, however, when a familiar voice rang throughout the room.

"Were you planning on telling me you got someone knocked up, white boy?" Mercedes yelled. Kurt let out a small whimper as tears filled his eyes again. He looked up at his best friend who he had been neglecting for weeks with puffy eyes, swallowing thickly when the angry look on her face softened. "You could have told me, Kurt. We tell each other everything."

"I'm so-so-sorry!" Kurt sobbed, squeezing the bear tighter to his chest. "There was just so much going on and I was upset and I didn't want to believe it and I just…I just didn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry 'Cedes."

"I know, baby boy," the diva said quietly, pulling the rocking chair that sat in the corner closer to Kurt. "Now, tell me what's happened." Kurt sighed but didn't sit up.

"Noah and I…We've been screwing around for over a year. It was..it was just sex for the most part. In fact, I had ended it because I didn't want to be sneaking around anymore. And then Noah got pregnant and I came back but it turns out he's friend with Karofsky and I freaked out and left again. And you know stress isn't good on pregnant people and the stress of me leaving him made Noah sick and they had to deliver the baby early and he's small; so small. And Noah hates me because it's my fault Aiden is so small and I-I-I I don't know what to do!" Kurt wailed, grabbing another tissue out of the box.

Mercedes stayed quiet as Kurt slowly calmed himself down. Finally the shaking boy looked up at his best friend who was uncharacteristically quiet. She stared down at him with a confused but sad look on her face, her head cocked to the side.

"I'm not going to say anything about you and Puck," Mercedes began, shaking her head. "Or about you running away...more than once. That was your choice, Kurt. Yeah, it kind of hurts that you never told me but I can't judge you for what you've done in the past. Aiden-is that the baby's name?" Kurt nodded, sniffing loudly. "That's a pretty name. Anyway, I'm sure that you and Puck are going to be able to work something out that's going to be best for Aiden. And yeah, he's small right now, but I'm sure he's going to be growing fast and he'll be a happy healthy baby before you know it. Puck doesn't think before he speaks; we both know that. He might blame you now, but I doubt he will forever."

"How did you even find out about the baby?" Kurt asked suddenly, raising his head off the ground.

"Santana and Quinn were talking about it in the bathroom today. They were really quiet about it, so it's not like everyone knows, but they didn't see me in the stall so I heard." Kurt sniffled as he sat up. He sighed heavily, leaning on one hand. Mercedes gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair, chuckling when Kurt swatted her hands away.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, looking up at Mercedes with wide green eyes. "It's stupid, but I love him. And I regret nothing more than not letting him explain about the whole Karofsky thing. But I wanted to make it right, 'Cedes-I swear I did. But he doesn't trust me anymore and oh God, what if he tries to take Aiden away? He thinks I don't want to be there for him, but I do! Oh God I do!"

"Kurt, honey," Mercedes said, sliding to the floor so she could reach her best friend better. "You need to calm down. Don't get ahead of yourself. And give Puck a little more credit. Just…just let things play out and we'll see what happens. I'm sure you guys will work things out; just give him a little bit of time."

"I guess you're right," Kurt whispered, wiping away the tears that were clinging to his face. Mercedes pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his hair.

"I have to say, Kurt, that this is the cutest nursery I have ever seen." She grinned as she took in the light green walls and white trim. "And I'm sure baby Aiden will love it when he comes home."

"Thanks," Kurt murmured, climbing to his feet and placing the bow-tie teddy bear in the crib. "I just hope he comes home soon."

* * *

"Noah, I don't understand you," Ruth said, shaking her head. Quinn snorted but nodded her head from where she was perched on the edge of Puck's bed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ma," Puck sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I know you were upset honey. But he truly meant his apology; you could see it in his eyes. That day when Aiden was born, he was so upset. Poor boy almost made himself sick worrying about you. You can see it on his face that he hates himself for leaving you like that Noah. Don't just send him away before he has a chance to explain. "

"She has a point, Puck," Quinn said quietly as she reached out and took Puck's hand. He tried to pull away but she tightened her grip. Puck sighed but looked up to meet her eyes. "You know Kurt just as well if not more than me or the rest of the Glee kids. You know that he puts his all into something, and you know he's afraid to get attached. It's not easy being one of the only gay people in this town and everyone assumes he's converting the straight boys."

"He didn't convert me!" Puck growled, trying again to pull his hand away but Quinn didn't let him.

"I know that, Puck. But you know how ignorant this stupid town is. Anyway, he's scared to get attached. As carefree as he is, he knows that people judge him so he's worried that his significant other will get scared and take off so he doesn't trust. He left the first time because he wanted more from you than you were willing to give. But I bet if he had known about Aiden before then, he never would have left. He's young, he's made mistakes. We all have."

"Since when do you think you know him so well?" Puck sneered, finally successfully pulling his hand away.

"When I was pregnant with Beth," Quinn said quietly. "I lived with Mercedes the last few months and Kurt would come over. He admitted some stuff to me when Mercedes was out of the room. About being an outcast; something we had in common."

Puck bit his lip, looking down at his hand, absentmindedly running his fingers of his right hand over the IV in his left hand. Ruth reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Puck looked up at his mother, his lower lip quivering slightly.

"He's not your father, Noah. You have to believe that. Just give him a chance, baby."

"He's already left twice, Ma. I guess I'm not good enough for him either."

"Stop it, Noah!" Ruth exclaimed as Quinn yelled "That's not true!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Puck yelled. The beeping of his heart monitor sped up and Ruth bit her lip in worry. "Just leave me alone, please," Puck whimpered, silently cursing hormones as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Noah, I'm so-" Ruth started, but Puck cut her off.

"I just want to sleep." He curled in as much of a ball as possible, wincing slightly when the staples pulled. Quinn and Ruth exchanged worried looks but both stood up. Quinn patted Puck's hip before leaving the room. Ruth leaned down and brushed a hand over Puck's mohawk as she kissed his cheeks.

"I love you, baby. Don't you forget that."

* * *

When Puck woke up, Dave was sitting in the chair next to his bed, his feet propped up on a wheelchair. He looked up from his Kindle when Puck shifted, smiling slightly.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"It's five o'clock at night," Puck mumbled, shifting carefully to sit up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at hockey or something?"

"Practice was canceled for the night," Dave explained, moving so he was sitting at the edge of his seat. "And we're going to see Aiden. A nurse just has to come take your heart monitor off so they don't think I've killed you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, an older woman dressed in scrubs entered the room, giving Puck a bright smile. She switched off the machine and disconnected the lines from the ports taped to Puck's chest before hanging his IV bag on the back of the wheelchair. Puck carefully stood and took the two steps to the chair, dropping into it exhausted. "Off to see Babe!"

Puck shook his head, letting out the first giggle in a long time. Dave always seemed to have that effect on him and Puck was grateful of that. The two teens quickly reached the glass enclosure holding the baby that meant the world to them. Dave pulled a chair up next to Puck, smiling as he watched Puck talk to Aiden.

"You're getting so big, yes you are! That's daddy's little boy. You get better so we can leave this awful place. And we'll be happy together. We don't need anyone else." Dave sighed, reaching out to rub Puck's back as the new father's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't believe that," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of Aiden. "You know, I know they say that every baby looks alike when they're born; that you can't see traits of the parents, but I don't believe it. I mean, there are a lot of ugly babies out there. But not Aiden. No sir-e. He's perfect, even if he is still tiny. And I can see you in him, even now. That tiny amount of hair on his head is dark like yours, and he has your nose. Thank God. But you know what? I also see Kurt in him. And I bet that when he opens his little eyes they'll be that beautiful blue/green of Kurt's."

Puck could feel the sobs coming, but he never once looked away from his son as Dave continued to talk.

"And he's going to be a badass. I know he will because he has two badass's for dad's. Two dad's that love him and will love him for anything he chooses to be. God, I wish I could be that lucky!" Puck bit his lip, remembering how Dave's mother had moved out after he told his parents that he was gay. She had claimed she didn't want to live with a "dirty fag like him." "He needs you both. And even though I know you swear you are fine on your own, you need Kurt, too. Don't push him away yet. Let him make it up to you. He doesn't want to leave, Puck. He doesn't want to be like your dad. And I understand. I totally get it dude, you don't want to be hurt anymore. Almost everyone who's cared about has taken off. But I trust Kurt, he's not going to do that again as long as you give him another chance."

Puck whimpered as a deep sob escaped his throat. His vision blurred and he quickly buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, peering out at Aiden between his fingers. "I love him, I really do. But I don't want to hurt anymore. And I don't want Aiden to go through what I have. That's not fair. I just…I just…I just don't know."

Dave nodded, robbing circles on Puck's back. "Just give him one more chance, dude. And I swear that if he screws you over again I'll kick his ass, no questions asked. And I'll always be there for you two. Trust me. "

Puck reached out a hand and ran it over the glass of the incubator. Aiden had been growing healthier every day and was steadily gaining weight. Dr. Potter had said that they should be able to take him off the incubator in a week or two. Puck thought forward, wondering what he was going to do once Aiden was awake. Could he do this without Kurt? Finally he made up his mind.

"Give…give me a couple days and I'll call Kurt. I'm still pretty worn out so I want to rest a bit more before we talk about it. I just need to think a bit more and I'll talk to him and give him another chance. For Aiden."

"That's all I ask," Dave said with a grin. He squeezed Puck's shoulder before pushing him towards the elevator. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't mess up again; he'd really hate to have to kick the poor dude's ass. A promise was a promise.

* * *

_**AN**__: Sorry it's been a while guys. I hope you liked it! Please Review. _


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me It Wasn't Over: Chapter 14**

"Sit down," Burt said, pushing Kurt towards the bar stool in the kitchen. Kurt stared wide eyed at his father, Blaine, Mercedes, and Finn.

"What's going on?"

"This is an intervention, white boy," Mercedes said sternly, but he face softened immediately after.

"Is this about me wearing knee length sweaters again? Because I swear I've cut back…" Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably as his started swinging his feet back and forth. Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him while Finn snorted, rolling his eyes.

"No, Kurt," Burt said, rubbing a hand over his face. "This is about Puck and Aiden."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kurt said, moving to stand up. Finn quickly pushed him back into his seat and stood next to him.

"Yeah, there is little brother. We know you're miserable. And trust me, Puck is miserable, too."

"You love him. It's obvious to all of us, baby boy," Mercedes said, reaching out and patting his knee.

"And I've gotten cried on more than enough the past couple weeks," Blaine said quietly, giving Kurt a sad smile.

"Aiden needs both of his daddy's, Kurt. And he needs them being civil with each other." Burt said, moving closer to his son. Kurt curled in on himself, staring at his knees.

"Puck has made it clear he wants nothing to do with me." Kurt whispered. Finn sighed and squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"Puck also has swallowed thumb tacks for fun before. He does a lot of things without thinking about it and he almost always regrets it afterwards. This is one of those times. He loves you, Kurt. And he misses you. Puck tries to always look like a badass so of course he's not going to admit any of this to many people but he has to me. Just…Just please try to talk to him."

"Just one last time Kurt," Mercedes said, giving Kurt a small smile. "Maybe he'll surprise you."

"When do you all expect me to talk to him? Every time I've gone to his hospital room since the fight he's pretended to be asleep. He's not going to talk to me."

Burt and Finn exchanged a look and nodded. "Just leave that to me," Finn said with a knowing grin. Kurt bit his lip, giving Finn a hopeful look back.

* * *

Puck stretched, groaning as his spine popped and the staples from his c-section pulled. An episode of Family Guy that he'd seen a million times played on the television but he didn't pay attention. Ruth sat in a chair next to his bed, knitting another baby blanket for Aiden. Santana and Dave sat curled in a chair together, falling back into the comfortableness that they had when they were bearding for each other.

"Hi Daddy," Santana said, bringing attention to the two doctors standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, Bonita," Dr. Lopez said to his daughter, shaking Dave's hand as he moved closer to Puck. "How are you feeling, Noah?"

"Stiff and bored out of my mind," Puck said, biting his lip as Santana's father lifted his shirt to check his incision.

"Well it's healing well, we should be able to take the stitches out this week. Now, Dr. Potter here has some good news."

"As you all now, Aiden's been continuing to grow in the NICU since his birth and he's even been putting on weight. We were able to take him off the ventilator a few days ago and he's been breathing his own with no problem. Tomorrow we're going to let him come down here for a little while. You'll even be able to hold him." Puck looked up, his eyes wide and full of tears.

"For real? You mean he's going to be okay?"

"As he ages his immune system might be a little weaker than other kids his age and he might always be a little smaller, but other than that, Aiden is going to be okay. We'll bring him here tomorrow morning so you all can spend the day with him. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect!" Puck exclaimed, sitting up to fast before groaning again. His mother caught Santana and Dave's eyes over Puck's head. All three shared a wink and a small smirk before joining in on Puck's excitement for baby Aiden.

* * *

"Get a move on, Kurt!" Burt yelled up the stairs at his son the next morning, checking his watch again. If Finn and Dave's plan was going to work, they were going to have to get to the hospital soon. Finally after some last minute primping, Kurt started down the stairs, his hair and skinny jeans as perfect as ever.

"Why do we have to be there so soon? I mean normally visiting hours aren't until the afternoon, are they even going to let us in?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at his the mechanic.

"Just get in the car and don't ask questions," Burt said with a sigh, giving Kurt a gentle shove towards the car.

* * *

"I know I said we were going to be bringing Aiden to your room, Noah, but Dr. Potter and I agree that it'll be safer for your son to meet in a clean room on the NICU floor for now," Frank Lopez said with a knowing smile as he helped Puck out of bed. "I'll take you up there now so you can have some alone time with him." Frank pushed the wheelchair containing Puck along the halls of the hospital and into the elevator, all the while humming "Hey Jude" under his breath. They soon reached a small room down the hall from where Aiden normally stayed. Still humming, Dr. Lopez pushed Puck into the room and locked his wheelchair.

"Where's my son?" He asked, looking around seeing nothing but Kurt sitting in the corner.

"I thought you were bringing Aiden?" Kurt said, standing. His voice went higher than normal.

"Well here's the thing, boys," Dr. Lopez said, turning to them with a sad smile on his face. "You two need to work out your problems and figure out what's going on with you first. I'm sorry, but this is a bit of emotional blackmail from your family. Work things out, and then you can see your son."

With that the older man nodded his head at the two teen and left the room. Kurt and Puck soon heard a small click as the door was locked from the outside.

The two boys sat in silence for a long time, Puck crossing his arms over his chest and Kurt picking lint off of his pants. Finally, Kurt sighed and moved his chair closer to where Puck was sitting. He reached out and pulled the tanned boy's hand into his both of his. Puck quickly pulled his hand away, causing Kurt to sigh again.

"Noah, please," Kurt begged, biting his lip. "We need to talk about this."

Puck turned away so Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. "What's there to talk about?"

"About how sorry I am. You were right, I had no right to leave you when you needed me most. And I was being selfish. But I was scared, too, Noah. As far as I knew you were just the jock that was using me for sex and then suddenly a kid was thrown into the picture and everything just went crazy. I love you Noah, and I have always loved you regardless of if you loved me or not. And yes, I did jump to conclusion when I saw you with Karofsky and that wasn't fair of me. I guess…I guess I just thought that after all we'd been through you were going to pick him over me so I left before you had a chance to. And I was stupid and rash and I hate myself for all of it. All I've wanted is to be family with you and Aiden. I want to raise our beautiful son with you and grow old with you. Please, Noah, just give me one more chance. I promise you I will never let you down again."

A thick silence filled the room for the few minutes that followed, neither boy said anything, nor did they make eye contact. Kurt's chest heaved in an effort to prevent himself from sobbing as he waited for Puck to make his decision. Finally, when the silence was almost unbearable, Puck heaved a loud, heart breaking sob. Kurt hesitated only a second before rising from his chair and pulling the bigger boy into his arms.

"God, I hate these fucking hormones!" Puck growled into Kurt's chest, his body remaining tense. "And I hate you," he mumbled, causing Kurt to go tense as his heart dropped. "But I guess I love you more."

Kurt let out a shaky laugh which sounded a lot like a sob. He placed a kiss to Puck's mohawk, squeezing the boy closer to his chest as if he was his only lifeline. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," he moaned. "I love you so much."

"Please don't leave me again," Puck wailed, his sobbing becoming harder as he tightened his grip on Kurt. He squeezed so hard that it was actually painful to the smaller boy, but Kurt didn't say anything. "I can't do this alone and I need you. Please, please don't leave me again. I'm sorry I was an ass all that time and I'm sorry my stupid ass got knocked up and I'm sorry I'm friends with Dave and I'm, God, I'm just sorry!"

"Shh, Noah. Just shh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you or Aiden again. I promise."

* * *

As the two boys clung to each other, each sobbing louder as if it was a competition; Finn, Burt, Ruth, Dave and Blaine stood outside the small window, each trying to look inside.

"Move Frankenteen!" Blaine moaned, trying to push Finn away so he could stand on his tippy toes to see. Burt snorted, grinning at Ruth who had tears in her eyes.

"Our selfish boys finally worked things out!" She said happily. "I always knew they weren't truly idiots."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Burt said, shaking his head happily. "But it looks like they're going to get their happy little family after all."

"I call this plan a success," Dave said, giving Finn a high five and Blaine a small little wink. The Warbler turned red as he ducked his head, biting his lip to keep his grin from getting too big.

"Seriously?" Finn asked, shaking his head. "You too are going to flirt now?"

* * *

_**AN**__: I'm so sorry about the wait. Tad bit of writers block. But I hope you liked it. There should only be a few chapters left. Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me It Wasn't Over: Chapter 15**

"Are you going to let us out now? We've worked thing out and I want to see my son!" Kurt yelled through the door to his family, narrowing his eyes at the smirk Finn sent his way. Turning back to Puck he put his hands on his hips. "Finnegan has spent entirely too much time with you lately. He has your smirk down and I don't like it."

Puck snorted, pulling Kurt down into his lap. He couldn't stop the peel of laughter that left his mouth when Kurt let out a loud squeak before throwing his arms around Puck's neck and kissing him deeply. Puck moaned into this kiss, allowing Kurt's tongue to enter his mouth. They kept this up, ignoring the sound of the heavy door being unlocked. Only when Dr. Lopez cleared his throat did Kurt jump and sheepishly climbed off Puck's chair. He moved behind the other boy and pushed the wheelchair out of the room following Santana's father to another room. As they were entering, a nurse joined them pushing Aiden's bed in front of her.

"Oh!" Puck cooed, gaining a giggle from Kurt and a shake of the head from Dr. Lopez. After making sure Puck was comfortable in a rocking chair that was in the room, a pillow was placed under his right arm to help support his son. Finally Frank turned and placed Aiden in Puck's waiting arms. A small heart monitor and IV were attached to the small child so Puck had to be careful, but he had never been happier than the first time he held his son in his arms.

"Hey there, buddy. Daddy has waited a long time to do this. I've missed you being so close to me. Oh you are so beautiful. Daddy loves you so much." Puck whispered, letting Aiden take his finger. He bent carefully, placing kissed up one side of Aiden's face and down the other. "Don't you ever scare Daddy like that again, baby boy. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Kurt watched his two boys interact and he could help the loud sob he let out. Puck looked up giving him Kurt a small smile. He mouthed 'I love you' before looking back down at Aiden. The tiny baby's hair was starting to grow in a dark color and his bone structures resembled Kurt's. Aiden did, however have Puck's nose.

"I can't say I'm disappointed that he wasn't born with a mohawk," Kurt said quietly, moving closer to Puck's chair. He bent down, keeping one hand Puck's shoulder and the other wrapped around baby Aiden's hand.

"Yeah?" Puck asked with a chuckle. "He would have been an even bigger badass if he did."

* * *

Puck was sent home at the end of the week and Aiden followed the week after. Kurt and Puck spent every day together, rebuilding their relationship. Currently the two boys were lounging on Kurt's bed as they watched a movie with Dave and Blaine. Aiden was sleeping peacefully in his nursery the next room over.

"Can you two, I don't know, stop making out?" Dave asked, shaking his head at the couple on the bed. He chanced a glance at Blaine, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend stared wide-eyed as Harry Potter played on the screen. "I mean for one, it's weird. Blaine and I are still in the room; not that Blainey-boy is paying any attention to anyone but Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton."

"Harry and Draco are so messing around behind everyone else's backs," Blaine said confidently, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Right…"Dave trailed off, rolling his eyes again. "Anyway, we're still here and your son is right next door. And I'm pretty sure in normal relationships-hear that Blaine, normal-making out normally leads to a lot more. And last time you two had "a lot more" you got a kid out of it and nine months of drama. So yeah, stop making out now. Hummel! Remove your face from Puckerman's. God, Blaine please pay attention to me. Let's make out! Woo-who, Blaine?"

Puck couldn't help the snort that he let out when Kurt pulled back for air. "I think Dave's bored," he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yeah, well at least Blaine is entertained."

"Oh! It's Draco! I like Draco, Dave!" Blaine said giddily, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Dave repeatedly bounced his head off the wall behind him. Kurt giggled slightly again.

"I think I can get used to this," Kurt whispered. "Spending everyday with you. Listening to Dave bitch. Letting Blaine watch Harry Potter every day. Aiden sleeping all the-"

Just then, Aiden let out a loud cry. Puck raised his eyebrow at Kurt, silently cursing his boyfriend for jinxing him. Kurt simply smiled, kissing Puck on the cheek before fleeing the room.

* * *

It was the first football game of the season and Puck was beside himself with excitement to be back on the field. It had taken a while, but the teenage father (or was he a teenage mother?) had worked out a schedule with his friends and family where he could go to school, play football, and still work part time at Sheets and Things while they watched Aiden. It was stressful, but he and Kurt were making things work.

He lined up along the line of scrimmage and listened to Finn call out the play. The ball was snapped and Puck took off down the field, running past Dave as he blocked for him. Puck turned just in time for the ball to land in his arms. He turned again and completed the last two steps into the end zone, securing the win for McKinley.

Up in the stands Kurt stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd, Aiden resting on his hip. The baby, who was still small, was currently sporting a miniature version of his daddy's jersey. Kurt grinned down at the boy who had a tight grip on his shirt as Kurt watched his boyfriend join the huddle of excited titans.

"You know," Blaine said as he continued to make faces at Aiden over Kurt's shoulder. "I never thought I'd date a football player. But now? All I can think about is how hot those football pants are."

"I know, right?" Kurt said with a grin, tightening his grip on Aiden as he picked up the diaper bag and walked down the bleachers. At the bottom he met Puck, who pulled both of his boys in for a sweaty hug. Aiden squealed, pulling at Puck's jersey. "We're so proud of you!" Kurt said, kissing Puck's cheek.

"Thank you, baby. And you, too, baby boy," Puck kissed Aiden's forehead. "Now, pass off Aiden to Blaine, because I need your full attention."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at Puck before handing Aiden to a bouncing Blaine. Dave snuck up behind, wrapping a hand around Blaine's waist and resting his head on the gelled curls. Finn, Burt and Carole, and the rest of the glee kids all stepped up. Puck went up to Santana who handed him a small box out of her Cheerios bag. Taking a deep breath, Puck turned back to a very nervous Kurt.

"Kurt Eric Hummel, I love you. I've loved you for a long time and even though we've had more than our fair share of drama, I feel like we've gotten even stronger. We've had the most beautiful, perfect son together and he makes me love you even more. I can't imagine my life without you in it." At that point, Puck got down onto one knee, opening the ring box to show a beautiful band with emeralds and a simple diamond in the middle. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered, his eyes going wide. "Of course I'll marry you, Noah!" Kurt said, throwing himself at the running back. The small crowd that had joined around them clapped and cheered, their friends hugging and congratulating them. As Kurt took his son back form Blaine, he kissed the small child's brow before looking up at his new fiancé.

"Noah?" Kurt said quietly, trying not to draw everyone else's attention.

"Yeah, babe?" Puck asked, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Does this mean we can have more babies now?" Kurt asked , his smile growing wider.

"Let's wait a few years there, cowboy. I don't think my body can handle that so soon." Kurt grinned, pulling Puck in for a deep kiss, chuckling slightly when Aiden pulled his hair to get his attention.

"I love you. Both of you."

"I love you, too, Babe," Puck said with a grin as Aiden blew spit at them.

"Okay, stop being cute or I'm going to puke," Santana said, rolling her eyes as the newly engaged couple walked off the field, hand in hand.

* * *

_**AN**__: All that's left is the epilogue. I hope you guys like it! _


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**For Me It Wasn't Over: Epilogue**

"Aiden! Lizzie! Don't run!" Kurt yelled as his two children blew past him and a very pregnant Blaine. The Puckerman-Hummel children gave them an embarrassed look before continuing to the playground. Aiden, who was now seven, pushed his four year old sister-Elizabeth Ruth Puckerman-Hummel, on the swings. Kurt grinned as he helped Blaine ease onto the bench under a tree.

"Explain to me something," Blaine said, smoothing a hand over his swollen stomach.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at his best friend over his sunglasses.

"How is it your husband still looks extremely hot at eight months pregnant, but I just look like a beached whale?" Kurt snorted, following Blaine's line of sight to where Puck and Dave were walking around the bike path. Although Puck was just as far along as Blaine, his tall, lean body was handling it much better.

"Well, Blaine, dear," Kurt began, patting Blaine's shoulder gently. "For one, I'm sorry, but you are a hobbit." Blaine couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped his mouth, shaking his head. "For two, you are carrying a Karofsky baby in that tiny little random uterus in your tummy. And no offense to Dave, nothing will ever be small about that baby. For three, this is Puck's third baby, so his body is far used to this by now. And for four, no one will ever be as hot as Noah Puckerman."

"And don't you forget that, babe," Puck said, lowering himself onto the bench on the other side of Kurt. Kurt kissed his cheek, laying his hand across Puck's stomach just in time to feel their new son kick. "He's so going to be a soccer player. Just ask all my internal organs and they'll tell you. Cut it out little dude."

The last part was aimed at his stomach as he placed his hand over Kurt's. Dave sighed, bending to hug Blaine from behind as he started to cry.

"They're so cute and I'm fat and the baby hates me and I'm hungry all the time!" Dave continued to rub a hand over Blaine's stomach, letting the smaller boy get it all out. Finally Dave had had enough and silenced Blaine for kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"Thank you for not being a dramatic preggo," Kurt whispered, grinning up at Puck's face.

"Yeah, well you weren't around enough the first time to listen to me bitch. Just ask Quinny and San. They'll tell you. It was a great time."

"I wish I had been around," Kurt whispered, trailing kisses up Puck's jaw.

"I know, babe. But you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Dad, Daddy, can you stop being gross in public now?" Aiden asked, dragging his little sister behind him. Lizzie sniffled, pointing at a scrape on her knee as Aiden crossed his arms over his chest in true Kurt Hummel fashion. "For one, your daughter fell. For two, you're gross. And for three, you're going to scar the baby for life." Puck started cracking up as Kurt took Lizzie to get cleaned up.

"God, kid," Puck said, putting his arm around Aiden as the boy sat next to him. "You are a badass."

"Learned it from the best, Daddy," Aiden said, only causing Blaine to start bawling about how adorable the Puckerman-Hummel's were. "And Daddy? Thanks for not being crazy like Uncle Blaine."

* * *

_**AN**__: And that's it! I hope you guys liked it! _


End file.
